Role Reversal
by Mz D
Summary: SunxKyo. Yuki, Oda and Ranmaru decide to try another trick to push the two, Sunako and Kyohei, together. But it looks like the plan may backfire. Mild gore and romantic situations what a combo!
1. Sunako Pushed too far

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters in Wallflower. (Also known as Perfect Girl Evolution.)

Notes: I first came across this Manga through downloads, I love it so much that I'm buying all the books. So if my references are incorrect it's because of any mistranlations I've read. Also there will be minor manga spoilers.

Edited: 23rd March 07

The Role Reversal

Chapter 1

Sunako Pushed too Far.

It had been 639 days since the radiant beings, the creatures of the light had come into Sunako's life. She hated it, they were too bright it was like having 4 suns walking around the house. They were too close, she would melt. But she hadn't she survived 639 days of these creatures, not once had she truly had one week to herself.

Three of them she could handle, Yukishijo Toyana the innocent cute one, Takanaga Oda the quiet shy one and Ranmaru Morii the playboy. It was HIM Kyohei! Takano He was the one that she had a hard time scaring away. HE was always touching her, being too close. Why was it she was always set up on dates with HIM! He was too gorgeous, too bright. He was the one that shined the brightest yet he was always near her!

She wiped her brow and scurried away from the breakfast table with her tray. They would be coming down soon. It was always better to try and limit her contact with them. Such bright beautiful creatures should not be seen with her.

"In a rush Sunako?"

She turned, there was the bright angel of Death, the one that could melt her in a look.

"Ehh!" She squeaked, she didn't think she would see him so soon.

"Where are you going?" He asked, the twinkling lights had starting shining Sunako looked up in a daze. "You should eat with us."

Blood spurted from Sunako's nose and Kyohei moved away from the door blinded by the blood. Sunako made her escape and could hear his chuckle as she ran down the corridor.

'Damn him most of all!'

ooooooooo

The day progressed much to Sunako's displeasure as she had to go outside and to that place called school. They used to leave her alone but not now. All the teenagers knew she shared the house with 'The four Princes' as they had been nicknamed. She had to take home the gifts, cards and secret love letters.

She should chuck them in the bin, throw them in the fire but she doesn't she brought all the gifts home everyday. The boys look over them sometimes but not always. There's now three empty rooms in the mansion filled with old gifts.

She looked across as a nervous girl walked up to her. The school girl hid something behind her back.

"Um, Sunako-San?" She said.

"What?"

"Would you give this to Takano-Kun please?" She smiled and handed over a DVD. "I heard he really liked this movie from my friends brother who's got a friend in the same class that..."

Sunako drifted off from the conversation and looked greedily at the DVD. This was a limited edition Vampire Thriller 13 uncut! This was not in her collection! This was the missing piece that was never in any bargain bins and cost too much for her to import.

She grabbed the DVD, "Okay I'll give it to him," She added it to the growing pile in her bag and walked off.

"Oh there's a note as well!" The girl cried, "Tell him it's from Asuka-Chan!"

Sunako took the note from Asuka and stuffed it in the bag as well, she grunted and carried on.

'Vampire Thriller 13!' She chanted in her head, 'Vampire Thriller 13!'

After that the day could not pass any quicker, Sunako rushed home as soon as the bell rang. She wanted to be the first to watch the movie. It was a selfish wish she knew but she only wanted to watch the DVD by herself and then hand it over to Kyohei. As she arrived home she slammed the door and chucked the other useless gifts of the day at the side. She grasped her bag and could still feel the bulge that was the DVD.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

It was HIM again, the bright sparkles blinded Sunako and she crawled under the table hissing.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to get close to you?" Kyohei threatened.

"Leave me alone!"

"You've tried that line too many times Sunako, you're going to tell me what you've got."

"It's only a new DVD..." She admitted. 'I suck at lying.'

"Okay... and this is worth hiding why?" Kyohei asked. He knew her too well, something was wrong. It had been since lunchtime and he'd spotted her speaking to one of his fangirls. She was one of his scarier stalkers that had some bizarre network of spies. He had honestly thought she had given up, though he could never remember her name..Arika maybe?

"So tell me was it a gift from Arika?"

"Who?"

"Ah, maybe that wasn't her name it starts with an A but she always gives the best presents shame she's a crazy obsessed psycho...Asuma...Asuka! Yeah that's her!"

Sunako grew even paler, he'd seen her!

She looked dejected and handed over the tape not looking at his glittering eyes. Why did he have to be so good at knowing what she was up to?

His eyes seemed to glitter even more and Sunako covered her eyes, she felt like she was going to be blinded.

"Wow! Vampire Thriller 13! This is impossible to get!" He said, "Lets go watch it now!"

"Ah?" Sunako said confused as she peered through her eyes. She went into a daze as Kyohei effortlessly picked her up and carried her to her room. She found herself sitting on her cushion while Kyohei stuck the DVD into the player.

"So this is seriously mine? Cool!" Kyohei said excited. The DVD loaded and the two sat silently watching the anticipated movie.

oooooooo

Downstairs Ranmaru came in along with Yuki and Oda. They had wondered why Kyohei had rushed home, it was strange but they were used to his weird moments.

The boys made a brief inspection to the pile by the side of the door.

"It's slightly messier than usual," Yuki mentioned. "Doesn't Sunako-Chan have them in a neat pile of who's is who's?"

"Yeah, you're right Yuki." Oda agreed.

"She must have been in a rush..." Ranmaru said and smiled as he looked down the corridor to Sunako's room.

"Hey what's that dirty smile for?" Yuki asked.

"Sunako was in a rush and so was Kyohei..." Ranmaru said almost to himself.

"No, you don't ,mean they've figure out they're perfect for each other do you?" Oda said disbelieving.

Ranmaru shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

The three of them walked down to the room it always seemed to get darker down that corridor and Yuki hid at the back.

Ranmaru tested the door and nudged it slightly. There was no hissing or shouting. They could hear a faint sound of a horror movie. They got braver and three heads peered past the door.

There was a disappointed 'tch' from Ranmaru, a sigh from Oda and a sob from Yuki as he noticed how scary the movie was they were watching. They closed the door and Ranmaru smiled.

"They're only watching a movie, how disappointing." Oda said.

"The...blood..." Yuki stammered.

"Gentlemen I have a plan..." Ranmaru said. "This is the perfect time to push those two block heads together and help Sunako become the lady in love!"

"But how can we do that?" Oda asked.

"Blood..." Yuki cried.

"No, something better than that." Ranmaru said. "I didn't think I would ever get the opportunity to use this but it's perfect!" The playboy produced a small bottle out of his pocket and showed the others.

"I can't read it well, it's in Chinese..." Oda said. "Dr Chan something Love something?"

"It's a powerful aphrodisiac." Ranmaru explained.

"And you carry that in your pocket?" Yuki asked waking up from his nightmares.

"Obviously I don't need it," Ranmaru said, "It was a gift from a lady-friend of mine. She said it was a powerful aphrodisiac and would send us both into a passionate need for each other."

"What happened?" Oda said.

"Her husband showed up and I ran away with the bottle." Ranmaru chuckled. "I think we should use it on Mr and Mrs Denial." He pointed towards the door that a shriek from the movie could be heard.

"I don't know..." Yuki said unsure.

"Free rent." Ranmaru smiled.

"Lets do it!" The boys said together.

ooooo

Sunako was slightly happy, she would never be fully happy as Kyohei was beside her. He made her so uncomfortable, she wanted to hide from his shine. She gave a quick glance across to him. He was enthralled in the movie. Good, he wasn't looking at her, she always fainted or bled when he looked at her.

She went back to the movie the main bad guy had come for the girl and there was going to be blood lots of blood. Kyohei gave a quick glance at Sunako, she always seemed different from other girls, different in a good way. It was a shame they had to try and change her, but hey free rent!

He moved his gaze back to the screen, this was such a corny movie and there was so much blood. As the girl screamed her last the door behind the pair opened. A small bowl of steaming water was place on the table by a boy with his face covered.

They didn't notice as the blood gushed out of the female as she died on screen.

The door shut and they never heard the sigh.

The movie was nearing the end and it was getting good. Zombies and vampires where being killed by the main heroes and the blood continued to run. Sunako couldn't concentrate though, as the film progressed she was getting more and more flustered. It had to be HIM, always close to her when she wanted to be alone.

Kyohei was also having trouble, his stomach had butterflies and he felt dizzy. He looked over to Sunako, she looked uncomfortable but it wasn't because of the horror movie. No, he never felt ill from that he'd seen more blood in Braindead anyway.

He leaned back on his pillow and tried to take deep breaths, Sunako didn't look too good she was sweating.

"Hey, Sunako are you okay?"

She glared at him, the light from the TV making her eyes seeming almost white.

'She sure knows how to pull a scary face,' he thought.

He sat up and moved closer, "You're sweating, are you feeling ill as well."

"NO." Sunako snapped.

"Don't you want to lie down on your bed?" Kyohei asked, "I'm going to go lie down myself I don't feel too good."

He grabbed her arm and the heat he felt on his sweaty skin intensified.

"Ahh... I'll melt!" Sunako cried.

"I will too idiot, you must have a fever."

"You're the one who's too hot..." Sunako huffed and flopped forward, she didn't want to look at him. She couldn't it was impossible!

Kyohei struggled lifting Sunako up in his arms the titles began running on the screen. It couldn't be that late in the evening, maybe not even 7pm. Yet he felt the need to lie down and rest, maybe they were both ill.

"Here you're free to hide under the covers," He sat down on the bed and released his grip but Sunako still held on.

"This is too much..." Sunako gasped.

"You're free stupid go hide now," Kyohei snapped. "You don't like being with me I understand, but at least come out with nicer ways to put it."

"You... you only try to seduce me because my Aunt thinks I can be a lady if I'm in love," Sunako panted, she was feeling really strange.

"Yeah and you keep on saying you can't look at me I'm too bright!" Kyohei snarled.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone." Sunako moaned.

"Feeling self pity for yourself isn't going to help,"

"I'm a creature of darkness you wouldn't understand radiant being."

"The name is Kyohei, try saying it!"

"I've said your name before..."

"Say it to my face without bleeding or fainting!" Kyohei challenged.

She looked up at him the fire in her eyes, she was always like this when he challenged her. She couldn't hold back her competitive streak.

"KYOHEI!" She shouted looking straight into his large sparkling eyes. She felt her nose twitch and the familiar feeling of the blood gushing came to her. She gritted her teeth and kept staring at him trying her best to hold the blood back.

"Good Sunako!" Kyohei smiled patting her head.

She felt herself weakening, no not the smile. Why did he have to be so bright and alluring, why couldn't she be like a vampire. To take away his brightness, make him a creature of the night. His arms had started encircling her now, he was going to hug her why?

"I knew I could make you look at me even if it's for a little bit." Kyohei said unaware of the dark thoughts entering Sunako's mind. "I'll go now, I'll let you borrow the DVD again,"

He moved to get up, he wanted to get away if he was truthful. He didn't know why being so close to Sunako made him feel worse. He felt like he needed to kiss her, but she hated him. She always found it hard to look at him.

The drug was starting to take its full effect. Sunako didn't let go of Kyohei, he was so warm and she was a cold dark creature. For the boy it was the same, he hugged her close confused at his reaction to her.

"I'm not a dog you know..." She said quietly, "You can't teach me tricks and expect to be rewarded for it."

"Why do you keep going on about that?" He smelled her scent it was a strange fragrance of chocolate and soap.

"You don't care about me..." she continued, "All you four ever care about is your free rent, you especially. You hurt my feelings every time we talk like this..."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm someone important to a radiant being, there may be one way I could believe you..."

They're lips where close to each other, Kyohei could feel her breath on his cheek.

"How could I convince you it's not just the free rent..."

'Ah so he does admit its about the free rent.' Sunako thought. 'There's no way a beautiful creature would care about a dark being like me...unless...'

Her mind was spinning, Sunako felt like she was about to faint but her somehow with Kyohei holding her she remained awake. His lips were getting closer and the dizzy sensation seemed to intensify. She didn't want to be seduced, she didn't need him tricking her again.

But he wasn't trying to seduce her, Kyohei wasn't sure what he was doing. He only knew that her words always hurt him. He just wanted to prove that while free rent was a good thing he still wanted her to be happy. If she could just see that people liked her and thought when she wasn't hunched over and being too morbid, she was beautiful.

He leaned in, did he want to kiss her? Maybe, he didn't know the smell in the room was making him too dizzy. Yeah that was it there was a smell in the room. He paused trying to look round the room to see what the cause of the smell was.

That was when Sunako finally snapped!

Kyohei held her tight as he saw Sunako's eyes go white and her long black hair flared out like an aura around her.

'No... not now!' He thought and tried to pull back and escape. He had gotten too close she was lashing out again. He felt pain as he was pushed off the bed and Sunako landed on top of him. But it wasn't pain from the fall his shoulder stung.

"Ahh!" He looked over to see Sunako her teeth dug into his skin. She had bit him! "Are you insane?"

"Need to take the brightness away..." She panted. "Too much..."

He clutched his neck, it wasn't a deep bite more a graze but it was bleeding. It stung but the words stung the most. She was just like his mother, she was unable to look at him. He was too pretty for his own mother to look at and now it was so obvious that Sunako would feel the same! She wasn't going to change, she was all dark and morbid fantasies.

There was no way she could ever become a lady.

"I'm going..." He muttered and dashed out the room.

Sunako watched him go unsure what had happened. She had given in to the voice that said to bite him, to take the radiance. But whatever sorrow she felt for hurting Kyohei was gone as she finally passed out.

The three boys entered the room not sure what to expect. Kyohei had ran past them he hadn't noticed they were spying on them.

"Lets take the evidence away," Ranmaru said picking up the bowl.

"I thought it might have worked though..." Yuki said sadly.

"Well, at least we know not to try that again, I don't think that aphrodisiac worked on those two."Oda said picking Sunako up off the floor and placing her on the bed. "Look she's still bleeding."

The boys looked at the blood but didn't really notice that there was some on her mouth as well.

"Ah well, next time we'll do it for sure." Ranmaru said.

0000

Kyohei reached his room and gasped for breath. He needed a bath or a shower. Just something to get these thoughts away from him. She didn't want him, she basically rejected his advances. Not that he was really trying to make any moves on her.

He shook his head, 'No way!' Though he remained slightly depressed about the fact Sunako didn't want him. He fingered the small bite mark and winced it was still sore.

"Damn she has been watching too many horror movies," He grumbled and got changed for his shower. All the while the dark thoughts still plaguing his brain.

0000

TBC

AN: Well hope you like my story, more will be coming soon. Please if you see any errors, do tell me as I do not have a beta for this story.


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: Wallflower (Perfect girl Evolution) does not belong to me.

Thank you for the reviews, I didn't think I would get any for Wallflower, it's such an unappreciated manga! Yay for more fans of the series!

Also because of the feedback I've changed whatever errors I had, thank you all.

Chapter 2

Changes

Sunako awoke light headed and feeling... well she was feeling good. She didn't know how she had gotten to bed or why she was covered in blood. Well she could guess, it was because of _him_.

"Kyohei..." She mumbled and then felt her face went boiling hot from her thoughts.

Her mannequins came into her view they were all giving her a stern look.

"Hiroshi-Kun what have I done?" She asked her favourite. Then last nights memories came flooding back.

She let out a gasp and hid under the covers.

"Sunako... you know what you've done." Hiroshi said in her head.

"No..." She squeaked.

"You've tasted the blood of a radiant being... you are part of the light now..."

"What?" She sprung up from her bed. She looked across to her precious companions but they only stared back at her unmoving.

"It was an accident!" She pleaded but her friends kept the stern look.

"You're not one of us anymore, leave us be..." Hiroshi said and the mannequins started to melt. Sunako reached out to grab them to take them into the darkness but it wasn't dark around her anymore. If anything as she looked down at her hands she practically gleamed like a diamond.

"NOOOO!"

00000

Kyohei hadn't slept he was in agony, he didn't like these depressed thoughts that were now plaguing is mind. Why now? Why did Sunako have to be so shy? Why had he been so forward?

He shook his head he must have been hypnotised again, that was the only way he would do such things. He rubbed his neck, she had bitten him. A sure way to say she didn't want to be kissed.

He could feel his heart sink, he didn't understand why his self-confidence had been shattered in that one moment. He kept replaying it in his mind. He had felt dizzy, leaned on Sunako and had moved in for a kiss. She didn't get a nose bleed but instead she fell on him and bit him!

He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, this room was too bright. The dawn had reached his room and was peering in. He hid under the covers, it was all too bright for him.

0000

Sunako was doing her best in preparing breakfast but as she did so she started humming. She tried to gag herself to stop but it didn't work. The horrific daydream involving her mannequin friends had upset her but she still felt chirpy.

Yeah, chirpy. That was the only way she could describe it. She wouldn't have used that word only to describe a bird but she did feel well ...chirpy. She poured the miso soup into some bowls and set it down on the table. The boys would be coming down soon. She poured a bowl for herself and took a seat.

She looked around... she was sitting at the table...

'Okay something is definitely wrong with me.' She thought. She got up to go to her room but thought better of it. Hiroshi and everyone might scold her again. She sat down at the kitchen counter, in her way a small compromise.

Yuki entered the kitchen and stared at Sunako. He could see that she was sitting down and eating breakfast in the same room as them. It wasn't normal.

"Morning..." She mumbled, holding back the urge to say it brightly.

"G-Good Morning Sunako?" Yuki stuttered. "Y-You look lovely today!"

Sunako looked across at the youngest and saw the smile on his face, she smiled back before she could stop herself and stooped down to her breakfast.

Yuki gasped and sat down in shock. Takanaga Oda was next to enter the kitchen. He saw the bizarre look on Yuki's face but there was lack of tears. Whatever Sunako had done it wasn't scary.

"Morning..." Sunako said, again holding back the bright smile she wanted to give Oda.

"Eh... morning Sunako, Yuki are you alright?"

"She... she..."

"I'm not feeling well..." Sunako's explained, "It was a muscle spasm."

"Oh right." Yuki said, unsure. "If you say so, it was nothing then."

Oda scratched his chin thoughtfully and sat down. Ranmaru came in next unaware of whatever was going on in the kitchen.

"Ah breakfast with Sunako-Chan, how lovely!" He beamed. "Are you not going to your room today?"

Sunako shook her head, she wasn't going to look whatever was wrong with her would definitely be noticed by that playboy.

"It's interesting," Oda said, "Did anything nice happen between you and Kyohei last night?"

Sunako looked up her face red and the boys all gasped as they saw the sparkle in her eyes. "Nothing happened!"

"Yeah... nothing!" Someone chipped in.

They turned to see Kyohei hidden under a blanket.

"Forgot your clothes this morning?" Ranmaru teased.

Yuki whimpered, Kyohei was making him feel uncomfortable. His eyes seemed to glare out of his blanket.

"Nothing..." Kyohei hissed.

Sunako glanced quickly at him and expected to be blinded. Except she wasn't he was so dark and gloomy. An aura of darkness seemed to follow him as he dropped his blanket over his meal. The boys let out a gasp but Sunako could feel a flutter in her heart.

"You must be ill." Oda said, "Go back to bed..."

"It's too bright..." Kyohei muttered.

Sunako held her breath she had done it! Somehow she truly had taken his light! Though instead of feeling glad, she was unhappy. He had always been the radiant being, the one that was a beautiful creation. She understood now why Hiroshi, Josephine and everyone had been upset with her. This was the reason, her nightmare was reality! She really had drained his blood, taken the light. She looked at her hands still shining.

"Excuse me..." Sunako said and got up running from the kitchen.

"Kyohei..." Oda said, "What happened last night?"

"Did we get love and cuddles from our eerie bachelorette?" Ranmaru joked.

Kyohei's face loomed out from the blanket his eyes flared at Ranmaru. "What did you lot do last night?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Ranmaru chuckled, Yuki and Oda stayed silent. (They were terrible liars.)

He dropped the blanket and Yuki let out a shriek. Kyohei loomed over them his eyes bloodshot with large bags underneath them, his face pale and blotchy. He looked like a monster rearing up to kill them.

"She tried to kill me last night while I for some unknown reason tried to kiss her!"

"Oh so you didn't kiss..." Ranmaru said disappointed though his back was turned he couldn't look at Kyohei.

"Kyohei calm down," Oda tried to reason. "It was only a herbal aroma it was suppose to help you two."

"What kill each other?" Kyohei spat.

"No stupid it was an aphrodisiac, who knew it would make you both crazy," Ranmaru admitted. "I can do you a favour and ask my lady friend the exact properties of the potion."

"You mean you used that bottle and you weren't exactly sure what it would do?" Kyohei yelled. "Then you can do me a bigger favour and leave me and Sunako the hell alone!"

He rushed out of the kitchen his temper flaring leaving the three boys alone with their breakfast.

"Takano has gotten as scary as Sunako!" Yuki squeaked.

"There, there..." Oda patted the boys head. "Ranmaru, let me know what your friend says about that so called aphrodisiac. There's something strange about how both of them are reacting."

"What if Sunako took Takano's soul?" Yuki said.

"Don't be stupid!" Ranmaru scoffed. "I'll find out, you know it will turn out okay in the end." He winked as he said this and sparkles surrounded him.

"I hope so..." Oda sighed.

00000

Even though there was such a horrid atmosphere between the friends they all walked to school together. Sunako still had her hat on her head but it wasn't pulled over her eyes. Kyohei however had large dark sunglasses on and hunched himself over as he walked behind them.

Sunako gave a glance back to Kyohei, she wanted it all to be back to normal. As she looked at him concerned, he flinched as he noticed her gaze and focused on the ground. Sunako sighed and swung her bag trying not to skip.

She clenched her stomach in an attempt to keep her legs from doing it. 'Don't skip, don't skip there is nothing to be happy about, Kyohei is miserable...' That thought seemed to settle herself and she moved into a more confident stride. She could see from the school gates the crowd of fangirls that waited for the boys. She could already hear the squeals and she felt herself wanting to laugh.

She almost choked, she wanted to laugh at the fangirls? Was something really wrong with her?

'Oh, why did this have to end up this way?'

There was a shriek from one of Takano's fangirls as they saw him drawing near. He leered at them all giving them a harder glare than usual. They all moved backwards as one, fear obvious in their faces. However some of the girls were curious about the new girl. She seemed like someone they knew but they were convinced she was a new transfer student. She was too pretty to be Sunako Nakahara. Her appearance seemed to cause a stir in the boys and they gathered amongst the fangirls to watch the new girl.

Oda was watching Kyohei carefully but was distracted as Noi came up to everyone. She gasped though when she saw Sunako. She seemed to be shining with more confidence and she was biting her lip as if trying not to smile. It was hard for Noi to recognise her.

"Is... that, is that...?" She stuttered unable to get the name out.

"Yup, it's Sunako..." Oda smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. "I'll tell you about it..."

"Have you guys done it then?" Noi interrupted still looking behind her as Sunako waited at the gate.

"I don't know, I've got a feeling this might not be permanent but if it is then Kyohei is stuck like that." Oda pointed to the dark creature walked through the gate and glared at Sunako. Noi let out a shocked gasp, more shocked than seeing Sunako looking lady-like.

"Come on, I'll explain." Oda said.

0000

Sunako stood looking at the dark shadows. "Ky-Kyohei?"

"So you can say my name again?" He hissed.

"I-I took your radiance, I'll find a way to give it back." Sunako said. "I promise."

"Wait... you took my radiance?" He questioned but Sunako had already ran away. He shook his head, that girl did not make any sense. How could she steal his radiance? Not that he believed he had anything like that anyway. It was all in her head, who was beautiful equaled a radiant being. He just felt horrible from a sleepless night. Though if she was thinking she had stolen his radiance it would explain how happy and sparkling she looked today. In fact it was hard for him to look at her. As if she was too bright a creature for him.

'Crap, now I'm starting to believe her crazy ideas!'

"Whatever," He said as he moved into the shadows and made his way to class, he just hoped he would be left alone today.

Sunako watched him go, she felt so guilty. She knew she had to find a way to give him back his radiance, she didn't deserve it.

"Excuse me."

Sunako turned to see a boy red faced and talking to her! To her face!

"Um..." Sunako mumbled, 'What does he want? Go away.'

"I was wondering if you were new and needed a tour of school?" The boy asked, a group of his friends cheered him on from behind.

Sunako frowned and held herself up high, "I will manage fine on my own." She answered and walked away quickly. She had been amazed at her own confidence, usually that part of herself would not come out unless it was a dire situation. She ducked into the toilet, she was still being followed by those groups of boys.

'Damn this radiance is attracting them,' She cursed, she didn't want to be at school any longer. No-one would believe she was Sunako Nakahara she wasn't the ghost they were used to seeing. She had to escape and go back home. She opened the toilet window and slipped herself out. She made her way through the bushes and leapt over the school fence.

000000

At Lunchtime Takanaga was concerned, Kyohei was sitting under a tree eating his bento. It wasn't the fact that he was outside where the crazy fangirls could pounce but the fact that there seemed to be a dark aura around him. One that made him blur and seem almost like a ghost, girls screamed as they went past not because of his good looks but because he had frightened them.

"Takano's really scary today," Noi said. "All the girls in my class have been asking about him, though I haven't mentioned anything about that potion."

"Yeah, I definitely want to know from Ranmaru what was in that aphrodisiac."

"You shouldn't have done that in the first place," Noi scolded. "What if Takano had taken advantage of Sunako-Chan?"

Oda laughed at the suggestion, "If that aphrodisiac really worked I think it would have happened the other way around. I'm more scared of Sunako's reaction when she finds out."

"Ah, maybe you're right." Noi agreed. "Sunako has disappeared from class, I think she's gone home."

"It figures, I was going to ask her what happened last night seeing as Kyohei isn't approachable right now."

"I hope he calms down..."

"So do we all Noi..." Oda said, he just couldn't feel there was something wrong. "We better go look for Ranmaru and make sure he's made that phone call."

The pair walked off leaving the dark presence that was now Kyohei Takano.

000000

Sunako hadn't gone home, she didn't feel like going back yet. Hiroshi and everyone would be waiting to scold her again and it would be too strange being alone in the house and not her room. She wandered down the streets lost in her thoughts. She wanted to find a way to give back the radiance she had taken.

'I could always have a look in a few magic shops.' She thought, her mind more tuned towards seeing if there was any cool skulls or horror decorations. The first shop she went into she came out disappointed. All they had were clothes, she looked at a few and for a second even thought about trying something on.

'No, what am I doing, I have to find a decent shop. I need a spell to lift this curse off me!'

Finally she found a Spiritual shop, it seemed to have less skulls and pentagrams than Sunako wanted but she looked around anyway.

"Something wrong miss?" The shopkeeper asked. "Your chi is misaligned."

"Right, I'm cursed!" Sunako said."You have to take this radiance off me, please I beg of you!"

She clutched hold of the woman's hand and looked desperate.

"Is this about a boy you like?" The shopkeeper giggled.

"What? No way in hell!" Sunako snapped.

"I see," The woman said rubbing her chin. "So a bit shy about a boy and you don't want to show that you're in love hmmm?"

"I never said that!"

"They never do..." The woman sighed. "This will help, it's oil of jasmine."

"I don't want it."

"The Jasmine is a night blooming flower if you rub this oil on your skin it will help you relax and be your real self,"

Sunako grabbed the bottle she heard 'Night blooming and 'return to old self' Though she was lost in thought as the woman continued.

"If you want to be yourself in front of a man that you care about Jasmine oil is perfect for that... um Miss I take it you like it?"

"I'll take it and this pentagram necklace as well," Sunako said pointed to the display cabinet.

"I'm sure your intended will love it."

"Yeah I hope Hiroshi-Kun does love it," Sunako said a plan hatching in her mind.

"Ah to be in love!" The woman simpered watching the strange girl leave.

000000

With school over the boys returned except for Kyohei who had mysteriously kept to himself.

"Ranmaru I can't believe your lady-friend wouldn't tell you what was in that bottle!" Oda scolded.

"She said she wanted it back anyway," Ranmaru said, "I'll go over there just now and coax the information out of her." He smiled wile a thousand flowers seemed to surround him. "No woman can resist my charm."

Sunako stormed past them as they stood in the hallway.

"Sunako!" Oda cried. "Where have you been all day?"

"Out," She replied. "I had a few errands to run." She smiled at Oda and continued walking into the kitchen.

"Did, did you see that?" Oda asked in shock from the smiling girl.

The boys nodded.

"Seen what?" Someone snapped.

They turned to see Kyohei in the doorway. He glared at the three boys and avoided eye-contact. "I hope you've found out what's in that bottle you poisoned me with because I have had a crappy day."

"It almost seems as if you and Sunako really have swapped roles huh?" Yuki joked while holding back the tears. The blurry image that was Kyohei was scaring him.

"Hah!" Kyohei snorted. "Funny you should mention that, Sunako now thinks she's a vampire..." He slipped off his top to reveal his t-shirt underneath his school uniform. But what everyone noticed when they looked at Kyohei was the large red teeth marks on his neck.

They all ran screaming away from Kyohei.

"You all have a good sleep tonight, don't let the Sunako bite!" He chuckled darkly wishing he'd shown that earlier. One good thing was that his uniform had hid it all day at school. So he had a way to hide it from the school gossips. All he thought he needed was a good nights sleep and a way to forget about Sunako.

He looked up from his thoughts to see Sunako bathed in light standing by the kitchen entrance. She stared at him her eyes large and glittering. He squinted and looked down at the floor.

"Okay, sorry I told them you bit me..." Kyohei sighed. "But they were going to find out."

"I'm going to give back your radiance." Sunako said. "I don't deserve to be a radiant being, everyone treated me different today all because of how I looked! Not because of who I am!"

"That's life Sunako, we have to deal with these people that only look at appearance first," He walked past her shielding his eyes. "Just do me a favour, whatever mad plan you have to give me back my so called 'radiance', just make sure it doesn't involve you cutting yourself." He picked up the knife she was hiding behind her back and threw it at the wall.

Sunako frowned at him, he always knew when she was hiding something.

"I'm going for a lie down, call me when dinner's ready." He wandered up the stairs and Sunako watched him go, the darkness seemed to follow him and she enviously watched. She missed that dark aura, she was going to make things right again. She clutched the bottle of jasmine oil, if she couldn't do a ritual with blood then she guessed she'd have to go with the shopwoman's suggestion.

00000

Author's Note: I've tried to keep Sunako and Kyohei's characters the same though Kyohei may seem a bit depressed and Sunako a bit too happy. We'll find out next chapter the source of this strange role reversal, whether it's Sunako's or Oda's theory. (Or maybe something else!)


	3. The Light over powers the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower

Chapter 3

The Light overpowers the Dark!

0000

The three boys were locked up in a barricaded lounge.

"She bit him!" Yuki squeaked, "Like a vampire I told you she drained his soul!"

"Y-You're imagining things.." Oda stuttered.

"Of course we must slay her inner demons!" Ranmaru declared with a thunderbolt appearing behind him and a long cloak and wide hat appearing on his hat.

"Uh... no, I think what we really need to do is for you to go to that lady-friend and ask about the bottle," Oda said shattering his Vampire slayer dream.

"But how?" Ranmaru asked. "She's out there waiting for us!"

"Do you want chicken or pork tonight?"

They all turned to see Sunako behind them.

"AHHH!"

"Chicken," Sunako nodded.

"H-How did you get in Sunako-Chan?" Oda asked.

"There's more than one door to the lounge..." Sunako smiled a glittering aura surrounding her instead of her usual dark blur. "Don't worry, I'll give it back."

She walked off before Oda and the others could ask what exactly she was going to 'give back'.

"You know even though she's bright and sparkling she's still Sunako..." Yuki said.

"She smiled at us, that's not normal," Oda said. "Plus Noi said she caught Sunako-Chan skipping at school. Ranmaru get over to that woman's house now and find out just what's in that bottle."

"Hey, the bottle might be fine, what if it's those two's heads that are messed up?" Ranmaru asked.

"Please Ranmaru!" Yuki pleaded, "I want things back to the way they should be."

"Okay, I'm going," Ranmaru sighed. "I'll leave you two with Kyohei and Sunako alone in this house."

Oda and Yuki looked at each other and nodded. "We'll come with you then." They said together.

0000

Sunako watched them leave, 'So much for dinner.' She set aside the food she had prepared and wrapped it in cling film. She would wait till they returned before she continued with her cooking. She wasn't hungry and if the radiant beings weren't going to be eating there was no point. She had changed out of her school uniform into a vest top and jeans. She had even put on her Aunties apron again to serve up a big meal. Now it looked like none of them would be eating.

Unless...

She peered into all the rooms downstairs that Kyohei liked to hang around in. He wasn't in any of them. She glanced up the stairs and breathed deeply, hoping to find some courage. She clutched the small bottle of jasmine and sniffed the bottle.

It wasn't too flowery, yet it was quite sweet. She replaced the cork and walked up to Kyohei's room. She needed to somehow find a way to make him return to normal. It was then that the shopkeepers words repeated in her head, 'rub the oil on your skin and it will help you relax and be your real self.'

She knocked on the door.

"Go away..." Kyohei moaned.

She opened the door ignoring him.

"I've...I've got something that might help," She said looking as he lay on the bed with his shirt off.

She squeaked and turned her back, "Sorry, I didn't know you weren't dressed!"

"I said go away stupid, that doesn't mean come in," He said sarcastically. "Okay I'm under the covers it's safe..."

She heard the rumble of the bed sheets and his agitated sigh. She walked up to him smiling.

"I think I've found the cure!"

"It doesn't involve bleeding or being cut or bit in any way?" He asked suspiciously.

She shook her head.

"There's no harm being made to animals or people in any shape or form?"

She shook her head again.

"Fine tell me," He huffed leaning his head against the wall.

"It's this oil, I picked it up from a shop you have to rub it onto your skin." She offered it to him.

"Why would that turn me to normal?" Kyohei snapped. "I am normal, I'm just having a bad day and lack of sleep!"

"But...but..."

He moved forward in the bed and looked at her. "Hey, the only reason we acted so stupidly last night was because of Ranmaru and the rest of them!"

"What?" A bolt of lightening seemed to flair behind her as she heard this.

"Right, those idiots tried to get us together by poisoning us with aphrodisiac fumes!" Kyohei snapped. "The damn stuff was suppose to make us kiss each other possibly more!"

"Wha...?"

"But get this they don't even know what the hell was in that stuff!" Kyohei ranted, "It was a bottle Ranmaru had snatched from one of his girlfriends."

"I'll...I'll kill him!" Sunako snarled, "I'm getting my katana and slice him up!" She turned away from Kyohei she wanted to kill and she wanted to do it now!

"Sunako..."

Her arm was snatched and she was pulled backwards onto the bed. Kyohei was laughing at her. She growled and turned to punch him. He caught her fist and she saw how he was glittering as he laughed. He wasn't completely gone into the shadows! His light was still there!

"Say, if you want you can rub that stuff on me." Kyohei admitted, "I think I need a back massage after all the crap I've gone through today."

"What..." She froze, she hadn't planned on HER rubbing the oil on! He was supposed to do it! "No you have to rub it on!"

"I can't reach my back very well, rub it on there..." He pouted.

Sunako stuck out her lip as well, it wasn't fair Kyohei always made her so flustered. "No, no way! I can't touch you... I'll melt!"

"Fine whatever," he rolled away from her and tried to close his eyes. He didn't understand why she kept coming back if she really hated him.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Not hungry,"

"I could go out and get you shrimps if you really want. I haven't made any for a while."

"No, not hungry..."

Sunako looked down shocked, it was worse than she thought he was refusing shrimps. The one thing he could never seem to refuse before. She sat down on the side of the bed. She was a monster that had taken everything away from this radiant being. Though now he was nothing like a radiant being. Was this dark and gloomy aura what the others saw when they looked at her. She touched the top of his head and sighed.

"Sorry, I'll come back later to check on you..."

She walked backwards imagining a long dark cloak, her lips stained with blood. She truly was a vampire that had stolen his light. She felt for a moment her darkness from before but it sparkled away as she hit the back of her head. She had walked into the back of the door.

0000

"Is this the place Ranmaru?" Oda asked.

"Yup, this was the place." Ranmaru smiled. "She lives up above her shop. It's quite a nice set up."

"I think it looks scary." Yuki squeaked. "There's some skulls in the window!"

"Hey, it's a spiritual shop, there's all kinds of stuff for middle aged woman and teenagers to try out love spells." Ranmaru explained.

"Do you think you could have explained that earlier Ranmaru?" Oda snapped. "This is aphrodisiac is probably one of those so called love spells."

"Ah... so Ranmaru was dating a witch!" Yuki whimpered.

"I'm sure it's okay really," Ranmaru said. "We'll just have to ask her what this stuff actually does."

The boys went inside the shop and looked around. Yuki sighed some relief as he noticed it looked more like an incense shop than the magic shop from his nightmares.

"Hello boys, can I ... Oh it's you Ranmaru."

"Hi Miyu, wonderful to see you again," Ranmaru said sparkling as he spoke. "I take it your husband is not home just now?"

Miyu the shopkeeper giggled, "No, not just now but why have you come with your friends and not just yourself."

"I'm sorry," Oda said. "I asked Ranmaru to bring us here, this isn't a social visit."

"I see, what can I help you boys with?"

"This so called aphrodisiac." Oda said. "Is it really what you told Ranmaru?" He held up the small bottle and the woman's face changed from blushing to slightly serious. Oda noticed but didn't say anything.

"It's just an aroma therapy to help lovers shed any inhibitions and do what they always wanted to do." She laughed. "Don't tell me you've used it on people that have weird imaginations."

"Sunako would definitely fit into the weird imagination category." Yuki said.

"I see, so why did you want to use it on Ranmaru?" Oda asked, something still bugged him.

"I just wanted to let the boy do whatever he wanted to me is that so bad?" Miyu sniffed. "Young boys have such active imagination, I only wanted to be with someone that did have an imagination instead of my boring husband."

"Ah Miyu, such is life's tragedies," Ranmaru said, flower petals showered down behind him.

"See, you would have been perfect, so bright and radiant!"

"Radiant...?" Oda muttered, something was very strange about the woman.

000000

Sunako moaned as she felt herself coming to. She had walked into the back of the door, what an idiot she was!

She stared up to see the darkness that was Kyohei. He hadn't changed and still looked as depressed as before.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to walk into the door." She looked around she was still in his room except now he was sitting across from her wrapped in a blanket.

"Funny, you're not having a nosebleed." Kyohei said. "I just noticed I haven't seen your nosebleed since last night."

"You're not radiant just now so I don't feel like I'm melting." Sunako sighed. "I seem to be the sparkling one now." She glanced down at her bright hands, they seemed to gleam.

"You come up with the strangest ideas Sunako." Kyohei sighed. "Listen why don't you try that oil, it might make your conscious feel better. Besides as I said I've had one crappy day."

"I can't!" Sunako squeaked. Even if he wasn't bright now there was no way she could touch a radiant being. "You should put it on yourself!"

"Fine, then the next time you fall I'm not going to be the one to catch you!" Kyohei huffed.

"I don't care," Sunako lied but she picked up the bottle. She guessed it wouldn't hurt completely. He wasn't such a radiant being just now. She had made sure of that by draining the radiance from him. It would be adequate punishment for her to touch Kyohei. If he returned to normal she could die happy.

Kyohei smiled and turned onto his front and exposed his back to her. "Just promise no more bites." He said.

Sunako winced as she saw the bite mark. She touched it carefully.

"Sorry... I touched the radiant being and this is my punishment,"

Kyohei sighed again, there really was no changing her. "Look I admit I acted weird because of those fumes and so did you... well you acted more yourself."

Sunako looked at the bottle and opened it carefully. The dark aura was still surrounding Kyohei, she had to do something to help him. This was her fault. She rubbed the oil in-between her hands. It had such a nice sweet smell, she carefully touched his back and went up and down in a smooth motion.

Kyohei felt the awkward touch of Sunako and relaxed. Her touch wasn't anything special, she was just Sunako. The scary, morbidly obsessed girl who could do the most amazing things. He guessed she was a lot better than any other girl he met. He guessed these last two years he'd taken her for granted. He didn't know what he would do once the three years were finally over.

Kyohei moaned as he felt the oil beginning to work on his back. He felt a tingling sensation from his toes to his head. He had to admit that he was beginning to feel really nice.

Sunako was also starting to feel a tingling sensation. Was this the transfer of aura's that she wanted. She wasn't sure but she could see Kyohei starting to sparkle a little more. She still didn't see her darker aura coming back. She missed it, the surrounding blanket of darkness kept her safe. She leaned down pushing her hands into the muscle. She smelled the oil on his skin, it was changing with the chemicals in his skin. He smelled good and his boney yet muscular body was relaxing.

"Sunako just a little bit lower..." Kyohei groaned.

Sunako blushed, that was a little bit too close to his butt! She moved down as slowly as she could. She didn't want to touch anything she shouldn't!

Kyohei laughed, "That kinda tickles, I suppose it's a bit too close..." He turned round, Sunako sat back in shock. He was sparkling, not fully his radiant shelf but it was almost there.

"Radiant being..." Sunako gasped.

"How about I do you now." He smiled. Kyohei had to admit this stuff that Sunako was rubbing on his skin did make him feel a whole lot better.

Sunako pulled back but Kyohei grabbed her arm and the bottle. "Don't worry," He said, "This is suppose to bring you back to normal. You do want that right?"

"I can rub it on myself..." Sunako mumbled, she was starting to sweat. He was touching her and sparkling! He was getting too bright again.

He laughed at her pathetic struggles. He wiped the oil over her arms and shoulders. He wanted to go further but he knew that she would probably react even worse towards him. He continued laughing, he did feel really good. Sunako smiled back unsure what was happening. She didn't feel the darkness returning instead she felt more like she was getting more confident. She pushed him back onto the bed and rubbed his front.

"You're starting to look more radiant." Sunako said feeling his naked chest. This was different than his back, there was more contact and she could see his face. Somehow this didn't bother her as much, she could feel his radiance but she felt like she could face it. She had missed this shine, he was not intended to be a dark being. He was too beautiful, this was the way it should be. Once she finished rubbing his chest she would return to her darkness and feel more at ease. The darkness in her mind appeared and she could feel it just a call away. She could mentally bring it back. She was not completely forsaken.

She paused as she felt her hands get to the top of his naked chest. She was touching him, he was giggling and laughing looking so radiant. He was back! She smiled down at him, happy that it had worked. She moved to leave, if she returned to the darkness now she felt she could be forgiven by Hiroshi and the others. Sunako had undone the damage she'd caused.

"So do you want some fried shrimps now?" She asked.

"Maybe later," Kyohei yawned. "You should stay here for a little bit..."

Sunako flinched, he was radiant again and he was holding out his hand. "Um... I'll let you rest."

"No, I'm more restful like this..." He hugged her tight and brought her down onto the bed with him. Kyohei had to admit he felt really good now. So good that he wanted to hug Sunako. Her eyes shot open, she hated when he suddenly hugged her like this. She could feel herself getting hotter and more bothered by the closeness. She tried to wriggle free.

Kyohei sighed, disappointed. Sunako really didn't want to be near him. He hugged her tighter she wasn't going to escape. She had to know how important she was to him. He was feeling light headed and dizzy, the same as before. Kyohei didn't care he wanted to show Sunako his feelings. 'Do I even have feelings for her?' he wondered but this thought was shoved away as he drew closer to Sunako's face.

000000000

"I'm sorry I'm a bit confused..." Oda confessed. "You said Miyu that the potion worked as a way to unlock imagination."

"Yes that's right." Miyu said. "It's a potion that can work as an aphrodisiac."

"But then why did you not say that to Ranmaru?"

"Hey, Oda I'm sure she just wanted to suprise me." Ranmaru said defending her.

"That's right it was a surprise!" Miyu said.

"One where Ranmaru might loose his natural radiance?" Oda asked. "You seem to forget we've watched the effects of your potion and it never did as you said."

"Now that's ridiculous!" Miyu laughed nervously. "Why would I need to drain handsome young men's aura."

"I never said that." Oda said.

Miyu looked daggers to Oda, she hissed quietly under her breath. "You're too smart... usually the handsome young men are so dumb and obsessed with their looks they never notice these things..."

"Oda!" Yuki squealed, Miyu was getting darker and more blurry.

"I guess you boys came just in time I need a new exchange to bring back my radiance." Sabrina growled.

"Ah... no way!" Yuki said. "This is why we should have brought Sunako or Kyohei... we can't fight!"

"It's going to be alright." Ranmaru said. "Miyu, there has to be another way."

"No, this is the only way I can stay beautiful, I have no inner radiance." Miyu said bringing out a small bottle from her cupboard. "Don't worry the effect isn't permanent and it will only last for a few weeks depending on how strong your aura is."

"Ah!" The boys all cried together.

The shopkeeper smashed the bottle on the floor and a cloud of potion rose up in the air.

0000000

Author's Note: Ooh evil cliffhangers, two of them! I did mean to finish this on chapter 3 but I've got enough for one last chapter. The conclusion will come to this little story of mine next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate that there are other fans of this Manga. Also as a side note from a review I got, I have read up to Vol. 12 of Wallflower (mostly translated scans) so I have read the chapter with the princess mushrooms. Though this story is slightly different as Sunako still has her memories and character.


	4. Opposites Attract

Chapter 4

Opposites Attract

Kyohei paused unsure why he wanted to look into Sunako's face. He had been unable to all day as she had looked so beautiful.

"Do you hate me?" He asked.

Sunako shook her head. "Sometimes I do but I can't really hate you."

"I see..." Kyohei smiled. "I don't hate you either."

Sunako frowned something was wrong here, Kyohei was being so nice to her. Something about the oil bugged her. She replayed the words in her head, 'If you want to be yourself in front of a man that you care about...'

"Oh no..." Sunako gasped. "This oil, this oil is..."

"Making me feel really nice and wanting to kiss you..." Kyohei said.

"It's another aphrodisiac!" Sunako moaned, she turned her head away from Kyohei and leaned onto his chest. "Ah, sorry I didn't know. You should let go of me it's only the oil making you want to do this."

"Maybe..." Kyohei sighed. "But what were the actual woman's words about this oil?"

"She said it was a night blooming flower and um I wasn't really listening but I think she said 'if you want to be yourself in front of the man you um... care about." Sunako stopped and blushed a deeper red. She wanted to rub Kyohei's strong body some more, the oil she'd used was taking effect on her as well. She moaned and leaned onto him.

"Y'know Sunako, I'm a liar." Kyohei admitted. "I said a while ago that our first kiss meant nothing, that it was passionless but I lied. It meant a lot." He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. He waited for her violent reaction, nosebleed or something just as crazy. What he got was Sunako kissing him back and pushing him back onto the bed.

She sat up shocked at her forward moments. "Ah... I'll go!" She cried.

Kyohei grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "You're not going yet."

"But... but..." She was struggling to find the words, she shouldn't be kissing such a beautiful creature!

"I think you're fine just the way you are." He said kissing her again.

Sunako tried to mumble an objection but she couldn't find the words and Kyohei's kiss was just far too distracting. It was maybe a few minutes of this till she found her sanity again and broke free. She looked at him confused and unsure but she did know one thing, she had to run! She had to get this oil off her, she wasn't as badly affected as the radiant being but she was now just as poisoned!

Kyohei Takano laughed as she fled. His self confidence had completely returned, he now knew her true feelings even if she was running away again. He would just have to wait and help her build up Sunako's self confidence. He knew it would be worth the wait, maybe 15 minutes would do.

000

Sunako came out of the bath her skin red raw. She had tried to scrub her skin clean of that oil. It had worked though her dark aura had returned as she had almost sank in the bath from mulling over the past event that had happened. They had kissed! They had been kissing for ages, it felt like hours.

She had never stayed so close to the radiant being for so long. Even her nose had remained dribble free, the oil had seemed to make her feel more confident. It didn't last though she could feel her older insecurities returning along with the comfortable dark blanket she had missed. As she thought about what they could have done a dribble of blood came from her nose. The nosebleeds were back. She sighed and thank the dark Gods, Freddy and Jason.

She went to her room and looked across to her mannequins. "Welcome back Sunako." They said in a chorus.

"It's good to be back you guys," Sunako sobbed, "I've done something terrible though..."

"Do you really think so?" Josephine asked her.

"We knew this day would finally come when the opposites that are not that different would be attracted to each other." Hiroshi added.

"You kissed him..." Josephine said in a whisper. "...even letting him touch you, hugging you close."

"Hmmm..." Sunako relived the moment in her head and a large drip of blood dropped on the floor. "I mean it isn't right!"

"But it is," Josephine said. "Didn't it feel right?"

"Maybe..."

"Didn't it feel like you two were the only ones in the universe?" Hiroshi asked.

"Hiroshi-Kun that's a bit mushy." Sunako said appalled, "I don't like romance, or being all giggly over a boy, that's not me. I'm a creature of the darkness and Kyohei is a creature of the light. We are never meant to be together."

"Didn't we tell you Sunako..." Hiroshi said. "That opposites attract, it is fate that has brought this moment."

"NOOOO!" Sunako yelled and ran out the door, she couldn't believe even her own friends were wanting her to be set up with that gorgeous creature. She ran down the corridor and into the kitchen hiding next to the knifes. They looked so appealing, she could cut these feelings from her. She was not wanting the radiant being!

"There you are..." Came a voice, "What are you doing with that..."

Sunako glared up she had grabbed a knife and was just sitting with it. "I was only thinking something."

Kyohei smiled at her and took the knife easily from her hands. "You can't hide from me now,"

"You're still under the influence of that oil!" Sunako snapped.

"Minor point Sunako." He was still smiling and playing with the knife in his hands. For a moment Sunako saw him as Jason without the mask, waiting to kill his next victim with a kitchen knife.

She almost embraced him till her gut told her she was smelling the jasmine oil. Kyohei stank of the stuff and it was affecting her judgement. She dashed away to escape, he was drugged and after her. She felt like a scared rabbit running away from a hawk. This was not how she wanted her life! She was meant to be alone in the darkness. Even her friends had now abandoned her, Josephine, Hiroshi, Akira why did they say she was attracted to that radiant being? It didn't make any sense none of it did.

She fled into the lounge and rolled the sofa over as a barrier grabbing a bag hidden under the sofa. If Kyohei wanted her then it would mean war. She pulled out a helmet from the bag and put it on her head. She had emergency supplies in case something like this happened. The only problem was she had water pistol guns instead of real ones. Sunako guessed this would be better as it would give her a chance to wash off the oil and help Kyohei come to his senses. She took out an AK-47 water pistol and swiped two black war paint across her face. Her target had just entered the room smiling like an idiot.

"Oh Sunako..." Kyohei playfully called.

He was squirted directly in the face by Sunako.

"Direct hit!" She cried.

Kyohei wiped his face and saw Sunako's bag of goodies she'd stashed in the lounge. "Let's not start a fight Sunako." Kyohei said and rolled over to the bag grabbing a shotgun water pistol.

'Geez, only Sunako would have something as cool as this,' he thought as he locked the double barrel at Sunako. "Hey, Sunako! Take it by the peach!" The shot of water got Sunako's arm and she squealed in rage.

"I thought you didn't want to start a fight!" Sunako yelled and threw a couple of water hand grenades. They exploded in a shower of water. They both were sprayed by the explosion of water. Sunako screamed shrieking with laughter as she forgot about the reason she was running. Kyohei shot his shotgun again while Sunako aimed for his chest with her machine gun replica.

She was tackled by Kyohei and he swiped the water gun from her hand. "Didn't you and I have unfinished business?" he asked.

Sunako struggled and used a judo throw to free herself. "You're not really yourself, that oil has changed you."

Kyohei sighed, "Didn't you say that it would make you act like yourself in front of the one you care about?"

"Um..." Sunako was lost for words, she had been told that. "I-I'm not sure now..." She picked up the fallen water gun and aimed it at Kyohei. "Just don't come any closer until you go have a bath."

Kyohei pointed the shotgun water gun and whistled. "Looks to me as if we have a little bit of a stand off. I'm not going anywhere till you admit that kiss meant something to you."

"That kiss was not meant to happen, it was the oil."

"Oh Sunako it's always something isn't it, it was a ghost possessing me, I was hypnotised but do you ever think this was just your own feelings coming out?"

He walked towards her slowly. Kyohei knew he was being really emotion but he could feel the oil making his feelings more apparent. He never really understood till now just how special Sunako was to him. He took her for granted too many times and treated her like a free rent ticket. This time he had to show her this wasn't just the oil or something else, he wanted her to know she was the reason he had felt so depressed. Her rejection was the worst thing that had happened to him, he wanted her to show him just how she really felt.

They had been staring at each other for five silent minutes. Kyohei deep in thought about why he was really after her and Sunako trying desperately to stop her nosebleed and think of a way to escape. A click of the front door disturbed them and Sunako dashed for the door emptying her gun at Kyohei, he shot back running towards her to catch her. He grabbed her and they rolled onto the fallen sofa.

"Oh I'm sorry," A voice said. "I'll just go and find Oda."

They both looked up Noi was blushing and turning to leave. Sunako smacked Kyohei's arm away from her and run up to Noi.

"Noi, save me!" Sunako said. "If you're here then nothing will happen!"

"Um... Sunako why do you look like you're in a war movie. What kind of weird date are you two on?" Noi asked confused. "And why is the lounge so wet!"

Kyohei merely laughed and Sunako held the tissue to her nose, unsure what to say.

"I think I'll go and find Oda," Noi said smiling, 'they looked so happy together.' "I'll let you continue your date."

"No, I'll help you." Sunako said. She glared at Kyohei who just aimed his shotgun at Sunako and smiled brightly. Sunako had to look away quickly as she had been dazzled. "I... er haven't seen Oda since five 'o clock. He went out with the others."

"It's strange he isn't answering his cell, I called him a few times to see if he was free," Noi said. "I wanted to see if he wanted to go on a date tomorrow."

"Well I can tell him to call you... but it's strange they haven't come back," Sunako agreed. "I was cooking dinner."

"Oh Sunako you have to help me find him!"

"He's only been gone 3 hours." Sunako said dryly, Noi worried too much. Though Sunako gave in and patted her friend on the back.

"He said he was going to find out about that aphrodisiac that Ranmaru had, Oda had a bad feeling about it." Noi continued.

Sunako winced as she was reminded of the trick that the boys had played earlier, that aphrodisiac had caused nothing but trouble. It didn't help that Sunako felt she'd ended up using one as well. She grabbed her coat and was about to say to Noi that she would help her look for Oda when the front door slammed open again.

"Takenaga!" Noi cried. She ran down the large hall to where the entrance was. The three boys had returned but Noi had to stop and scream when she saw them. All three of them were covered in a blanket and shivering, a dark aura emanated from them. Sunako and Noi carefully stepped forward.

"Oda?" Noi asked, "Yuki? Ranmaru?"

They stared at Noi and squealed, Yuki collapsed fainting. "Ahh too bright, everything is too bright!" Oda muttered.

Ranmaru choked his appearance seemed to blur and he moved towards Sunako. "Fellow dark creature..." He croaked. "Help us... it's too bright..."

"Oh Takenaga-kun!" Noi yelled. She hugged him but he shuddered away into a corner hiding his eyes. Noi started crying afraid Oda was repulsed by her.

Oda tried to look towards the heartbroken Noi but he couldn't bear it. She was so beautiful and bright, it hurt his eyes just looking at her. He wondered for a short moment if this was what Sunako felt all the time when she was in their presence.

"Noi, it's okay. It's not you." Oda tried to explain. "It was..." He turned to reach out to Noi she looked at him tears in her eyes. "It was that woman..." Oda fell next to Noi, finally overcome by the darkness that surrounded him. Noi pulled him up still crying, something awful had happened to her Oda. She hugged him close sobbing out loud.

"What's all this noise?" Kyohei mumbled as he walked down the corridor. The oil was wearing off and he was feeling really light headed. He glared at Ranmaru as he saw him crawling towards Sunako.

"Morii, what happened?" He asked annoyed. Sunako stayed silent she could feel his light had left him the same way as Kyohei. There had to be a connection.

"It was... the shop lady..." Ranmaru gasped. "She made the aphrodisiac but it wasn't really it has a side effect..." He finally fainted, the walk back home had been a nightmare for him. There had been too much light everywhere.

"Let's move them to your room Sunako." Kyohei said.

"What?"

"They need a dark place to recover," he explained. "Your room will be the best."

"Sunako... ...Does Takenaga-kun hate me?" Noi sobbed.

"No, they're overcome with darkness." Sunako said. "Their light is gone just like what happened to Kyohei."

"Hey this didn't happen to me!" Kyohei snapped.

Both Noi and Sunako stared at Kyohei he was obviously in denial. Sunako sighed and rolled Ranmaru onto his back. She suddenly noticed a card being held in his hand. 'Was this what Ranmaru was trying to give me?'

"What's that?" Noi asked.

"It's a business card," Sunako said. "From..." She fell silent as she read the shop name. This was like a strange coincidence, but then fate was never kind.

"Who is it?" Noi said, "Who is the woman that did this to my Takenaga?"

"I know her." Sunako said. "I met her today." She looked across at Kyohei as he picked up the unconscious Yuki. "Kyohei, will you come with me to pay a visit to this woman?"

He smiled at her watching her face turn serious as her friends were in trouble. This was when he liked Sunako the most when she was wanting to help her friends.

"Sure," he said. "Just promise we'll pick up where we left off earlier."

"No promises," Sunako hissed.

Noi struggled picking up her Oda, Sunako ran to help her before Kyohei could say anything more embarrassing. 'He must be still feeling the effects of the oil.'

"Oh of course the oil!"

"What did you say Sunako?" Noi said confused by the sudden outburst.

"Eh...nothing I just had a thought."

0000

Miyu laughed out loudly her skin was so smooth and soft! Her face glowed so brightly, she was beautiful. The three aura's from the boys combined was the best effect she had ever achieved from her smelling potion. Her husband had to notice her now, she was like a living jewel. No longer an old middle-aged woman that was a shadow of darkness.

She heard the door slam and she ran into her back room that lead to her home.

"Darling is that you?"

"Yeah..." he appeared in the doorway and stared at her. "You... you've done something to yourself."

"Maybe..." she giggled.

"Did you go to a beauty salon?"

"You know I can't afford it," she said happy with the attention. "I only tried out one of my spells."

"Oh you and your crackpot spells," Her husband huffed.

"Tadashi you can't complain it's my hobby and business."

"We've had a talk about this Miyu, you should be a housewife looking after our house." Tadashi moaned. "I mean look at the shop, there's broken glass back there. Haven't you had enough of this life?"

Miyu stared at him coldly, didn't he want to praise her some more? Why did he always bring up these petty matters. 'Perhaps I can make a spell that will make him forget having me as a perfect housewife?'

"Excuse me?"

"Honey you have a customer!" Her husband shouted.

Miyu nodded and headed through the curtains, "Can I help... oh it's you young lady." Miyu smiled recognising her previous customer but this time she looked like she was on her way to a Halloween party.

Sunako stood there her eyes full of fury. She was dressed in a witches outfit, behind her Kyohei hid his face but he was in a similar warlock outfit.

"You've taken something that doesn't belong to you." Sunako said pointing at the woman. She could see the stolen radiance shining from her. She had found the thief.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." She laughed and stepped further into the shop. She didn't want her husband to hear or see any of this.

"Just tell us what you did to our friends, one of them was your lover boy Ranmaru." Kyohei said loudly.

"Listen... this isn't Halloween and I have no time to entertain cosplayers like you, please leave."

"You sold me something this afternoon I found it worked as a good antidote to your previous poison." Sunako said holding up what remained of her jasmine oil. "This is all that's left but I'm sure I remember what you said correctly."

"Hey Honey, do you need help getting rid of these punks?" Tadashi asked.

"No it's okay darling please return to the back room." Miyu pleaded. "I'll be fine."

"Just what kind of spell did you cast on our friends?" Kyohei said.

"Whatever it was we're here to break it, return to your real self!" Sunako flung the bottle at Miyu emptying the contents on her. It hit her chest and arms and she squealed.

"Isn't that what you said earlier?" Sunako demanded standing over her. "This oil will make you act like yourself in front of the one you love? That radiance isn't your true self, reveal it!"

"Wait here, leave my wife alone!" Tadashi yelled running towards her. He grabbed her hand but was shocked at how wrinkled it looked.

"Darling..." she rasped in a harsh voice.

Sunako smiled it was working, she could see the brightness leaving her. "If you're really in love then you're honest with yourself and the one you love. You have to tell him the truth."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm nothing but a dark being with no inner light of my own I steal it from young men to make my husband look at me."

"What..." her husband whispered.

"I don't have any true beauty like yours," she said to Sunako.

"Me...?" Sunako was shocked.

"I'm sorry darling..." Miyu said to her husband. Tadashi just stood there looking at the real face of his wife. He could only turn and leave the room. There was nothing more he wanted to say to her.

Kyohei grabbed Sunako's shoulders. "You did it." He said. "Now all we have to do is get some antidote for the boys."

"There is none..." Miyu snarled. "Until now, I never thought my small love spell I created would be turned into this! Here take it away, I never want to see it again!"

Sunako smiled at her. "Thank you." She held the box of potions tightly to her chest.

The pair of them walked out of the shop leaving the weeping shopkeeper.

"I don't see why we had to dress up." Kyohei said.

"Hmm, I like dressing up when it's something this cool." Sunako said showing off her long fake nails that looked like talons.

"Tell me something..." Kyohei asked as they began to walk home. "Did you mean what you said in there?"

"What?"

"That if you're really in love then you're honest with yourself and the one you love. You have to tell him the truth?"

Sunako blushed and could feel a nosebleed forming. "Ehh..."

Kyohei stopped and held Sunako's arm tight. "You never answer my questions."

"Let go..."

"Not until you say that our kiss... no kisses meant something." Kyohei smiled as he saw her face going redder. Maybe he liked this Sunako more.

"It was the oil it was a love spell... that woman said so!" Sunako tried to break free. Kyohei swept his hand down her cheek. She still didn't believe.

"You have to be honest with yourself, I'm finding myself doing that just now." He explained.

"I'm not changing for you, you're not going to get any free rent from me being a lady!"

"I don't want that." Kyohei smiled. "I want you just as you are... well maybe with a bit more eyebrow plucking. I can see a hair starting to grow in the middle of your fa...oof!"

Sunako roundhouse kicked him into the wall. She began to walk away but she stopped and helped him back up. She didn't look at him but continued walking.

"You know I can still make you some fried shrimp." Sunako offered not turning round.

"Sure," Kyohei said and hugged her tight. "I can't resist your fried shrimp."

Sunako squealed and felt herself melting into his arms. Was this how she was going to die? She could feel herself becoming more comfortable with this fate. If Hiroshi-kun was right then this was what was always going to happen. That two opposites would be attracted to each other.

"You can't resist..." she whispered.

"Nope." He laughed, "Hey look we're here."

He let go of Sunako and she felt slightly disappointed. But she tried to shrug it off and walked to the house carrying the precious antidote. Noi needed this more than anyone. She had been so upset with Oda's condition. She just hoped that they were ready for whatever side effects this antidote would give.

She looked across at Kyohei who was giving her a strange smile. He was planning something she could tell. Strangely she found herself looking forward to it.

"Let's hurry, Noi will be really upset by now." Sunako said trying to forget about what Kyohei had said. She wasn't going to give into him this easily. If opposites could attract then they could repel just as easily.

000000

Author's Note: I've made up for those evil cliffhangers with a quick update! I _was_ going to finish the story by this chapter but again I ended up making it long and I have enough to make an another. It just means we'll have more Sunako and Kyohei moments, yay!

Though next chapter we'll see the effects the potion creates on the boys. (Especially Oda and Noi.)


	5. Repellant Behaviour

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower.

Chapter 5

Repellant behaviour

The grand house was filled with groans as the boys woke up from their nightmare. They were still living it unfortunately. They had awoken depressed and inside Sunako's room.

Yuki squealed and hid under the blanket that was still covering him.

"Stay calm it's only Sunako's room," Oda moaned, his head hurt as if he'd been staring directly into the sun.

"I'm ruined..." Ranmaru gasped. "My playboy charm has been sucked up by that witch!"

"We did tell Sunako about her...didn't we?" Oda rubbed his head. "Besides she said it would wear off after a week or so."

"The room is scary," Yuki said. "I'm going to my own room." He pulled the blanket over his head and dashed out.

"Oda What are we going to do?" Ranmaru asked tears falling from his eyes. "Without my charming self, what can I do?"

"How about sticking to one girl for a change?" Oda huffed.

Ranmaru stared at Oda as if he'd said that he should wear a duck on his head. Oda stared back he wasn't in any mood to deal with Ranmaru's selfish behaviour.

There was a knock on the door and both boys stopped staring.

"Yes?" Oda called out.

"Oh thank goodness you're all okay!" Noi cried as she opened the door letting in the light. The boys screamed and dove behind Sunako's bed as they felt blinded again. "No, you're still like this!"

"Eh... sorry Noi..." Oda whispered from under his stolen blanket. "It's just your so...um..."

"Radiant." Ranmaru chipped in.

"Yeah, you're a bright radiant creature now..." Oda blushed he couldn't believe he was saying that to his Noi.

"Don't worry, Sunako and Kyohei are back to normal and they've gone to that place."

"What my ex-girlfriend's place?" Ranmaru asked. "I had a business card, I guess Sunako got it."

"So what happened to you guys?" Noi said sitting near the bed.

"Ranmaru's ex-girlfriend happened." Oda snapped.

"Eek! She wasn't another black widow was she?" Noi gasped.

"No... only a witch." Ranmaru sighed. "I really loved her as well."

"She used her magic potions to take people's radiance, what we thought was an aphrodisiac was really her draining spell, or maybe a better word would be exchanging spell." Oda explained.

"Oh Oda, is that what she used on you?" Noi said anxiously.

"I'm afraid so, she used it on all three of us," Oda said. "We thought we were dying and made a run for it. It gets a bit fuzzy after that."

"Don't worry, Sunako knew what to do," Noi comforted her boyfriend. "Kyohei went with her to the address that Ranmaru had in his hand when he fainted."

"I did not faint! I was overcome!" Ramaru objected in the corner.

"But what if the witch uses that spell again?" Oda said, "Sunako doesn't know what she's capable of!"

"Hey, everything was under control." A voice said.

The boys looked up to see Kyohei standing in the doorway, they hid their eyes. He was so bright.

"Sunako!" Noi cried. She ran up to where the dark girl hid behind Kyohei. She was still in her witch's outfit. "Oh, you're my hero Sunako you did it, didn't you?"

Sunako nodded and a small smile passed her lips. She handed over the small box.

"In here is all the love potions that the woman made, it's an antidote to her draining potion." Kyohei explained. He patted Sunako on the head. "Thanks to Sunako, she managed to convince the woman to give us them."

Sunako looked across to Kyohei and lifted his hand off her head. "I better get food ready,"

"Don't forget the shrimp!" Kyohei yelled.

Noi smiled and nudged Kyohei. "So, did you and Sunako actually do anything?" She asked. "You're acting awfully cute together."

"None of your business!" He replied. "I'm going to watch a movie and wait for dinner."

Noi giggled. "Something happened between them."

Oda muttered and cuddled the blanket close. "Noi, just please give me the antidote."

"Hmm, there's instructions for this... wait love potion?" Noi exclaimed as she read the label carefully. "Act yourself in front of the one you love, no need for shyness or embarrassment. Let your own light shine through with this love potion."

"Really?" Ranmaru perked up. "A love potion? I'll be cured."

"Here, one bottle for you Moori," Noi said opening the box. "Huh, there's one missing. I thought this was a new box, oh well. Here you...aaaah!"

Ranmaru was holding out his hand the dark blanket covering his face, two eyes could barely be seen. He looked like a zombie and Noi had to shake herself to get rid of the impression.

"Eh, sorry." She muttered.

Ranmaru lurched out of the room chuckling. "Love potion, love potion!"

"Hey, wait it has a warning on the bottom here, only use a small amount!" Noi called after him.

"Yeah, yeah..." he muttered.

Noi sighed and looked back to her boyfriend, Takenaga. He was shivering and shaking but it wasn't cold. Noi held the box close to her a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She could finally get to see Takenaga's real self.

"I guess we better get you well again," Noi said weakly.

"Can we go to my room?" Oda croaked.

Noi's face turned from her faint pink to bright red. "Eep," she cried out in surprise.

"I just want some privacy," Takenaga explained. He stood up and shakily walked out of the room the blanket still firmly around him. Noi tenderly took his arm and helped him. "Lets leave a bottle for Yuki-Kun, we don't want him to be left out."

"He seemed more scared than normal." Noi said guiltily, she had forgotten about the younger boy.

"Well, he's not used to being in the dark, for him it's really scary." Oda sighed. They limped up the stairs and stopped outside the room.

"Yuki."

"Go away!"

"We have the cure, phone up Machiko and get her over to help."

"Huh? Why?" Yuki asked quietly.

"It's part of the cure, read the bottle."

The door opened and a small shaking hand grabbed the bottle. "Thanks Oda-kun, I couldn't live in this darkness for much longer. It's too scary."

"Good luck Yuki," Noi smiled, the young boy yelped and quickly closed the door again.

"Lets go Noi, time to work the cure ourselves."

Noi nodded and secretly squealed like a fangirl inside.

0000

In the kitchen Sunako was busy getting the food she had began to prepare earlier. It wouldn't take her long to make dinner. She doubted the boys would be ready to eat. Noi would be busy caring for Oda. That would just leave her and HIM. She felt her heart beat faster. Sunako didn't know what spell had been cast on her but she was feeling quite ill.

She didn't think she could eat anything. She was still confused about this strange feeling she was getting. It was like the time she watched Jason carve up some careless teenagers or when Freddy tricked that girl and killed her in a really surprising way. It was that stunning a moment for her. Sunako even remembered thinking that she would look forward to what Kyohei was going to try.

She shook her head.

'No, I don't want him!' She thought desperately. 'He was under a spell and not in control. He's an arrogant, selfish, beautiful, bright and wondrous being.'

She sighed it was no good, she was truly stricken with a fever of some sort. A delusion that somewhere in her mind she liked him and it didn't help that that part of her mind also thought he liked her.

'I'll have to do something to repel him.' she thought. 'A dark creature like me doesn't deserve him. Even if my friends say that it is fate, it can't end like this. When opposites attract there is always a way to reverse that and repel.'

She was thinking of magnets as she planned what to do. There was no way Sunako could get a magnet that was large enough to repel the light being or even if it worked but there could be another way.

'He is a being that projects so much light,' she thought. 'If there was a way to reflect it.'

"I've got it!" She cried.

"Got what, a fever?"

"No..." Sunako hissed as she saw the painfully bright being standing at the kitchen door. "I've finished your fried shrimp. No-one else were hungry. There's rice in the rice cooker, just help yourself."

"So, all for me?" Kyohei asked cheerfully looking at the freshly fried tempura shrimp.

"Yeah... I got to go get changed." Sunako said quietly. She moved to leave but Kyohei's hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Come back when you're done, I've got something I want to ask you." He said looking directly at her.

Sunako shrieked and clasped her hand to her bleeding nose. She ran out of the room, he was truly too much to look upon.

Kyohei shook his head and took out what he had stolen.

'This is what I want right?' he wondered as he munched his shrimp and looked at the small bottle of oil. 'She never acts like herself in front of me for more than 10 minutes. I have to see what she's really like instead of the nose bleeding recluse she usually is.'

He shrugged and turned back to his food. He would go find out after he had eaten. There was no rush.

000

It had only taken half an hour but Sunako had completed the outfit. This would surely work on a being that project so much light he blinded her.

She threw the cloak over her and covered her head. To complete the look she slipped on her sunglasses that she had found in the back of her coffin. Why they had been there made no sense but she wasn't going to argue against this fortune.

'Now all I need is to hide.' Sunako thought. 'He knows I'm always here.'

She scampered from her room, ignoring any strange noises she heard on her way up the stairs. This was not where she was going. There had to be somewhere in the huge mansion she could hide from him. She had never really ventured up to the attic. It was light and dusty but she never thought about it. It would be perfect, the large sky light windows that she previously hated would aid her in repelling the bright one.

'I will not let the light in.'

000

Kyohei peered into the dark room, there was no reaction. Usually when he opened this door he would be welcomed by screaming about 'light'. Sunako's room was empty except for her mannequins which had a blanket covering them.

'Now that's strange, have they had a falling out?' Kyohei wondered and then shook his head realised he understood Sunako. He pulled off the blanket and found the three dolls with the same vacant stare.

"Hiroshi-Kun... did you and Sunako have a fight?" He asked.

There was no answer of course, only Sunako could hear the voices in her head. He turned his back and looked around for clues.

"Sunako's gone Light Being, we only told her the truth and she couldn't accept it."

Kyohei spun round and looked at the empty faces of the mannequins. 'They couldn't have spoken...'

He walked backwards towards the door, the unmoving dolls kept their unblinking stare. "Sunako you here?"

There was silence.

Kyohei turned white and shut the door quickly.

000

Sunako bathed in the darkness that enveloped her. The blanket was a perfect cover and it had an excellent defence. She heard thumping and stayed quiet. If she sat in a corner quietly no one would notice her. That's how it usually worked but it was only HIM that noticed her.

"Sunako you hiding in here?"

She shuddered and curled into a tighter ball.

"Ah-ha!" A hand landed on top of her head and she sprung up like a coiled spring.

"GO AWAY!"

"What are you wearing now?" Kyohei asked in a tired voice.

Sunako had wrapped herself in a dark blanket and sunglasses but there was one difference. Lots of mirrors had been attached to the cloth, glinting and reflecting the light. He squinted as he tried to move closer but Sunako was directly under the skylight.

"Stay away from me!" Sunako snapped. "This is not meant to be!"

"What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing..."

"Take that off and face me," Kyohei demanded. "Stop being a coward!"

Sunako gritted her teeth, he made her so mad. "I'm not a coward, I'm repelling you!"

"Huh?" Kyohei always felt confused by the strange ideas that filled in this girl's head. He moved forward to whip off the blanket but was blinded by the light. He grunted and made a hasty swipe for the blanket. Sunako dodged and moved under the other skylight the mirrors shining out the light.

'It's working!' She thought. 'The light being is getting repelled!'

"Sunako!" Kyohei yelled and leapt towards were he heard her footsteps. He landed in some dusty sheets and coughed, the dust going into his lungs and eyes. "Damnit, Sunako! Just stand still."

Sunako was glittering but he knew underneath the cover the girl would melt if confronted with all this light. He was starting to sweat and his eyes watered from trying to see in the brightness.

'Is this how Sunako really feels?' he wondered, he backed out of the attic slowly. Kyohei forming another plan. He needed to find out the truth and with one bottle it probably wouldn't be enough.

000

In Oda's room Noi was in heaven. She had dreamed about a moment like this and had almost died from the hormone rush. She was alone in Oda's room massaging him with a love cure. She couldn't asked for anything else. The dark shadow that seemed to have fallen over Oda was clearing and he looked up at her smiling. Noi gasped and tried not to shriek in her excitement.

"How are you feeling now Takenaga-Kun?" She asked as she stopped rubbing his skin. Her face was pink and she held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Much better," He sighed. Oda could now look directly at Noi. He didn't feel shy or awkward, he wanted to say exactly how he felt. If this moment was gone then he knew he wouldn't have another chance. "Noi... I want to say..."

"EMERGENCY!" The door burst open and Kyohei stood there panting.

"Takano!" Oda yelled.

"Sorry, one isn't enough." Kyohei gasped, still out of breath from running from the attic.

"What?" Oda was confused, he held onto his Noi. Kyohei already had Sunako, "NO Noi is MINE!"

"Eeeh?" Kyohei scratched his head, Oda had that mad possessive look over him. Noi wasn't objecting and enjoying the tight hug. "I meant the potion, I need more."

He bent down and opened the box that lay on the floor. He selected out a few bottles and stood up smiling. "Don't mind me carry on."

Both Oda and Noi looked at each other red faced as Kyohei walked out.

"What do you think is going on?" Oda asked.

Noi shrugged and snuggled into Oda's bare chest. "I'm not sure but I don't care at the moment."

The boy choked but smiled warmly at his girlfriend. He leaned over to her ear and whispered what he wanted to say.

Noi gasped and fainted in his arms. The simple words, "love you," had been to much for her.

"Noi, don't die, NOI!"

000

The door creaked open in the attic, Sunako could hear faint footsteps and huddled in the light. The shroud leaving her protected in dark while radiating the reflective repellant. It seemed to be working, why was he still perusing her like this?

"I know you're there."

There was no answer, she strained to hear any movement but it was silent. She was blind under the protection of the cloak but she knew it would be too bright if she left the cover. A floor board creaked and she turned to face it. Then a rattle came from the other direction. She spun round again and felt the blanket lift.

"Gotcha!"

It had been a trick! Kyohei had thrown something to distract her. She scrambled for safety but she cried out as four bottles tipped over onto Sunako and covered her from head to toe in the oil. The bottles spun on the floor where they landed and Sunako hissed and growled like an animal as she tried to wipe it off. It was too late she felt dizzy and could sense that her ability to control herself was being lost.

Kyohei sighed, he'd done it! Sunako would finally act like herself in front of him. That is if she loved him. He could feel his heart beat faster, Sunako was drenched in the oil. She was growling but it faded away.

"Um... Sunako listen, I only did this to help you get out of your scary girl shell." Kyohei explained to her. He was still greeted by silence. "Really, just wait till it takes effect. You'll start acting like yourself in front of me."

Sunako was shaking as she clutched her head. Everything was spinning, the world of darkness that was her cocoon was ripping apart. She could sense that her personality was slipping away. This was different from the last time she had just a little oil on her. Now the effect seemed magnified. She looked over to Kyohei, was he that desperate for her to act like herself? Didn't he know that she always acted like herself in front of him?

'What could have made him do this to me?' She wondered. Her denial was in full flow and she refused to believe that he was in love. She wasn't in love; there was no love between her and Kyohei.

NO LOVE!

She fell onto the floor clutching her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick. Something horrible was starting to make an appearance. A creature she had hoped had died long ago. It reacted to one thing... love.

NO NOT LOVE!

'_Yes, love!' _Her inner voice cried.

Sunako began to shuddered and a now guilty Kyohei grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I'll take you to the bathroom." He moved to lift her up and was surprised at the tight grip of Sunako.

"I'm fine." She whispered in a soft voice.

Kyohei moved to let her go, Sunako's grip got tighter.

"Don't let me go." She hushed at him.

"Are you okay, I said I was sorry."

"Oh, but there is nothing to be sorry about," Sunako simpered.

Kyohei gulped in shock, Sunako had just simpered and her voice was higher and more feminine. A cold dread that something had gone wrong came upon him.

"I'm happy just being with you my darling!" Sunako sighed and looked into his eyes with sparkles surrounding her.

Kyohei threw her onto the ground instantly.

"Ow that hurt sweetie, you better kiss it better!" Sunako jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kyohei's waist. He froze unsure what to do. This type of thing had happened to him before but never like this with Sunako. The only other time was when she had been possessed by that evil ghost. That was the only time that he could think of when she had been so forward towards him.

"You're not Sunako!" Kyohei snapped and made a run for it.

"Wait my darling, I am Sunako!" She called after him. "You've freed me from the repressive bonds of the dark being!"

Kyohei kept running, this wasn't his plan at all. What kind of monster had he created by overdosing Sunako with the love potion?

"Let me write sonnets about you and sing them to you my sweet darling!"

His stomach twisted in pain, he had created the worst kind of monster!

000

Author's Note: Another Role reversal! Poor Kyohei has unleashed a romantic demon within Sunako, he better be ready to pay the consequences!

I ended up thinking about what would happen with an overdose of love potion and this was my idea. No longer acting like yourself but an overdose causes the person to act like their most repressed personality. For Sunako that would be... her romantic side! Heh, heh!

Thank you for the reviews everyone, I'm going to edit and rework the previous chapters. (Only minor changes from suggestions from reviewers.) Thanks again, it does help!


	6. The hidden fangirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower.

Chapter 6

This was a nightmare, it couldn't be happening. Kyohei felt like he was in an unreal world that at some point he would wake up. He pulled up another chair and put it on his barricade. The door to the attic was slammed loudly as the thing behind the door pushed against it.

"Takano, what's all the noise about?" Oda asked as he came out of his room. (Noi was still out cold.)

"Nothing... go back to the safety of your room!" Kyohei advised. There was another loud thud from behind the door.

"Is that Sunako?" Oda said, his curiosity peaked. Kyohei seemed genuinely frightened.

"Uh... maybe..." Kyohei stuttered. "I dunno, she's acting strange again..."

"How strange?"

The thump got louder and a metal 'ching' could be heard.

"Just... different than normal." Kyohei said sweating.

"You mean angry?" Oda said making an easy assumption. "What did you do to make her so mad at you?"

"She's not angry!"

At that moment a knife blade sliced through the door. Both boys shrieked like girls.

"Are you sure?" Oda cried, he began to help Kyohei with his barricade.

"Positive she's not annoyed with me!" Kyohei answered truthfully.

A knife crashed through the door again.

"Really?" Oda said sarcastically. "You could have fooled me."

"Well, you see I sort of had an idea..." Kyohei nervously explained. "I took some of the (THUD) love potion bottles... (THUD) ...four to be precise and eh... accidentally on purpose spilled them all on Sunako." THUD

"You're a bad person sometimes Takano." Oda scolded. "It's no wonder Sunako's so furious with you."

"I've told you she's not angry..."

The knife finally broke some wood out of the door and a psychotic eye stared through the hole.

The boys screamed like girls again, the eyeball rotated round looking at them. A fist smashed the hole, making it larger and the white face appeared a crazed smile on her face.

"Here's Sunako!" She chanted. "Did you miss me my darling?" She looked directly at Kyohei and he shook his head tears in his eyes. This couldn't be the real Sunako, something had gone wrong. Something had gone horribly wrong.

"Sunako?" Oda said confused.

"Run for it!" Kyohei cried grabbing Takenaga Oda's hand and moving at full speed away from the very scary girl.

The door was shattered by Sunako as she burst through. "Don't run! Let me embrace your light, I want to smother it in my darkness!"

"Kyohei why are we running she's yours now!" Oda screamed he pulled Kyohei round and he ran straight into the arms of a manic Sunako. "Don't be a coward!"

Kyohei felt himself sweating as the dark girl hugged him.

"You're just like Jason," Sunako sighed. "I've seen your evil stare, it's so sexy... I bet you could kill people with that stare, how I want to see you kill..."

"Oda help!" Kyohei yelled at his friend. "This is not Sunako!"

Oda thought while watching the love scene. This wasn't normal, no one should say those sorts of things when they were in love. Something bad had definitely happened to Sunako.

Sunako giggled and touched his face. Kyohei blushed his heart beat speeding up. He had only ever seen her like this when she was in a horror museum or surrounded by torture implements. However, it didn't feel natural. Sunako would never act so sappy, even if she was saying all those horror things it was still too romantic. It was also making Kyohei feel slightly queasy.

"My radiant being..." Sunako whispered her mouth coming close to his face. "You must kiss me and let me taste your sweet shining lips."

"Uh..." Kyohei was shocked. He hated girls that threw themselves at him he usually could push them away but he felt powerless against Sunako's advances. He quickly tried to think of a way to escape. "Hey, look a dead body!"

Sunako turned distracted by the promise of blood and death. Kyohei broke free and ran like his life depended on it. He took Oda's hand and ran down the stair and into the lounge.

"Oh you lied!" Sunako hissed. "A dead body cannot fully take my mind off you. Kyohei's dead body would be the most beautiful of all!"

"Oda, she's really scary now!" Kyohei sobbed hugging his friend. "I want the old Sunako back!"

"Why did you cover her in 4 bottles of love potion anyway?" Oda asked, he was also afraid but his anger towards Kyohei was keeping him sane.

"I just wanted to see her true self..."

"You sly dog, does this mean you wanted to see if Sunako-Chan loved you?"

"N-no way, I just wanted Sunako to act like the lady she really is!" Kyohei badly lied. "I did it for the rent!"

Oda never called him on the lie and the boys continued running.

The boys made it to one of the unused rooms and shut the door. Boxes for storage where piled up, it was the fan girl's presents room. Every box had been carefully labelled which belonged to which boy. Kyohei wondered for a small minute where Sunako found the time to do all these things, then his mind was straight back to the situation as a loud thump woke him up.

"What should we do?" Kyohei asked the smarter boy.

"What should WE do?" Oda yelled. "I think it's more what should YOU do! If this is only a spell it'll wear off or maybe you can wake Sunako up like last time."

"What with a kiss?"

Kyohei felt disgusted with the idea, if it had been before the potion then he wouldn't have hesitated. But now it seemed like he would be kissing an overly sweet fangirl. That person wasn't Sunako, she couldn't be that romantic. She had to be possessed again.

"Okay...but if this doesn't work, save me."

Takenaga nodded noting the real fear in the boys eyes. He was the most hounded out of the four Princes, he knew the real depths of desperate devotion. That was all the fangirls really cared about the image of Kyohei, not the inner self. If this new enchanted Sunako was really gone to the side of rabid fangirl then there was no way they could be together.

Kyohei threw open the door and grabbed Sunako by the shoulders. She squealed delighted with the attention and held Kyohei back.

"My darlin..." Before she could utter another syrupy sweet sentence Kyohei's mouth was on hers pressed against her silencing her. Kyohei had his eyes shut inwardly trying to reach the real Sunako, the one he was beginning to think he had feelings for.

'Come back Sunako!'

Oda blushed and turned away. 'Ah I saw it.' He had a brief feeling to go back to Noi, she had to have woken up from her faint. In a way he was glad she only fainted and didn't nose bleed like Sunako, he didn't know how Kyohei coped with that everyday.

The kiss broke and Kyohei searched the violet eyes of Sunako looking for her returned sanity.

'C'mon scream, nosebleed, faint... I want the old Sunako back.'

She smiled back at him and Kyohei cursed himself for dropping all those bottles on Sunako. The love crazed Sunako pulled him close and kissed him again, more forcefully and Kyohei swore he felt the tip of her tongue. He wanted to continue but he shook himself, he had to get her back.

"Sunako...s-stop, this isn't you."

"Oh but it is," Sunako purred. "I've been waiting for the day I am truly awaken. I'm very good at surpressing memories but did you know I could surpress my romantic side as well. There were times when I watched horror movies and I wanted the couple who had sex to live, it disturbed me."

"No, this is disturbing, what ghost has possessed you this time?"

"I am Sunako Nakahara, I am the part of her that thinks it would be nice to date. I'm the one who secretly follows how Noi and Takenaga react to each other. I am the part of Sunako Nakahara that wants to watch a sunset for no good reason. I'm the..."

"I get it, you're her romantic side!" Kyohei snapped.

"No you don't get it do you?" Sunako said. "I have been repressed ever since that time with THAT boy who called me ugly. I was buried under the pits of darkness and the solitude. Then you came along, I've been growing strong for a while...all because of you."

She placed a kiss on his forehead and Kyohei was stunned into silence. If this was what Sunako really was like then he didn't know her at all. The feeling was more crushing than having to pay rent or loosing money. He felt the stabbing pain in his chest and it sunk lower. He hung his head unable to speak again.

This only made Sunako giggle and she easily lifted him up giving him a friendly slap on the bottom.

"Let's get you changed, none of these jeans and hoodies,"

Oda watched them go silently. He should try to rescue Kyohei but he needed help. Sunako had turned psychotic from what he saw. A repressed personality making its dominance was never a good thing.

"I need to get Noi..." He whispered and ran back to his room. His head was racing, what Sunako had said was reminding him of a book he had read. It was about Multiple Personality Disorder and how it was linked with Repressed memories. The book had gone on about sexual things and parents like a lot of psychology books did, but something about it rung true. What if Sunako, who was always repressing and purposely forgetting her encounters with Kyohei. What if, she was only adding fuel to a burning fire within herself. The junior high school girl who had wanted to date a boy so badly, only to be turned down and called ugly.

'What if she really has MPD?' Takenaga wondered. It would explain a lot of her strange habits and how she would forget the next day. She wasn't schizophrenic he was sure the two conditions were separate. He needed to read up on it.

He opened his bedroom door loudly waking up Noi. She sat up surprised at the desperate look in Takenaga's face.

"Takenaga-Kun?" Noi said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Emergency, I need to find a book!"

"Oh..." Noi said disappointed. She hugged herself and wondered what had happened when she had been out. 'I can't believe I fainted, Takenaga and I we could have... had...s-s-e-."

She blushed furiously and tried to hide her naughty thoughts. Oda wasn't paying attention but his nose was in a book. His face look serious.

"What happened?"

"Sunako and Kyohei happened, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Check the bottle of the love potion, there was a warning I can't remember what it said."

Noi got up off the bed and picked up the small bottle, the oil had stained the label and it was hard to read. She opened the box and picked up a new one.

"It says only use a small amount." Noi said. "It doesn't say why."

"Kyohei's been an idiot and used 4 bottles on Sunako."

"Really!" Noi gasped excitedly. "Does that mean that he wants Sunako as his official girlfriend?"

"Ummm not sure but at the moment Kyohei has no choice."

"What?"

"Sunako, or part of Sunako's personality has kidnapped him."

"WHAT!" Noi jumped up unsure if she had heard him right. "Sunako has kidnapped Kyohei?"

"Eh.. yeah."

"So why are you reading a book?" Noi asked sitting close to him.

Oda turned pink and muttered, "I need to research this, Kyohei's safe. It's still Sunako."

"So what book...eh?" Noi looked at the cover. "Psychology?"

"Yeah,"

"You think she's schizophrenic?"

"Well I did at one time but no, it's different it's like she's got Multiple Personality Disorder." Oda said immersed in the book. "She forgets very easily, she has two sides to her that change quite quickly and now it seems that there's a third more hidden personality."

"A-huh." Noi nodded trying hard to follow. She was smart but psychology was not her strong point.

"It says in this book that there are different levels. Everyone has multiple personalities, we all show different sides to ourselves depending on the situation. A kind father can be a bully at work for example. They're still the same person, nothing's changed inside it just seems on the outside like an altered person. However with this condition it's taken to the extreme, the sufferer has amnesia where one personality has taken over. Others believe this is like being possessed or taken over by a spirit."

"Didn't you say Sunako was possessed once?"

"Yeah, this could be another symptom but it's a bit of a crackpot idea." Takenaga said. "At the moment it's only a hypothesis. That somewhere inside Sunako she's had a romantic side wanting to get out. Only because of her long term anti-social behaviour and hiding in her own world has made it worse. Kyohei trying to get through to her has helped bring it out. The catalyst had to be this potion."

"So what do we do?"

"Try to make Sunako realize she should regain control. If she doesn't then this suppressed part of her will continue without social constraints."

Noi grabbed Oda's arm and squeezed. She didn't know what to say but she wanted Sunako to be normal. "We can do it right?" She said. "We can get Sunako back to normal?"

Oda smiled back and lead her out of the room. "We have to get Sunako to accept everything about herself. I'm not sure how, but we should try and get help."

They knocked on Yuki's room.

"Yuki we may need some..."

The door creaked open and a shadow fell on them. A small boy stared back under a blanket his blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Machiko can't come over till later..." He whispered. "You're so bright Oda..."

"Um...do you want to help Sunako, she's in trouble."

Yuki nodded and hugged the blanket close.

On the way down the stairs Oda explained to Noi and Yuki what was happening now and what needed to be done. "But first we need to observe them and see if Kyohei is in any real danger."

000

Kyohei stared up surprised at how relaxed Sunako seemed. She was humming a cheerful song but he recognised it from A Nightmare Before Christmas. He had been stripped and put into a goth suit. The girl herself had changed her outfit into a long old fashioned western style dress. It was black and it held up her chest in a way that made Kyohei unable to look away.

He tried to close his eyes and felt her breath on his cheek.

"What are you thinking my Radiant Being."

"Don't call me that." Kyohei hissed.

"I've cooked just for you!" She said. "Let me feed you."

"I can eat fine by myself." He looked away from the fried shrimp and boiled crab that tempted him. 'Damnit where are you Oda?"

The dining room had been set up with candles and skulls. Even though it wasn't Sunako he could still see her influence.

The girl kissed his cheek and he tried to hid his shiver. He liked her touch, it wasn't too forceful and she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Why didn't you wake up after I kissed you?" Kyohei asked.

"Why would I, the potion is still seeped into my pores, it is what has released me."

Kyohei nodded he could still smell the strong Jasmine oil. He could still see it on her skin, it glistened especially over Sunako's chest.

'NO, I won't give into my hormones!'

Sunako laughed playfully as she'd seen where he'd been looking. She sat on his lap leaning her chest in closer.

"Maybe I should give you some of this oil," She said.

"I want to be in control of my actions."

"But it will make you act like your true self."

"No, I'm fine the way I am. I act like myself all the time."

"Then you can understand our anger at you wanting to drug us." Sunako hissed. "How can you think giving us the love potion would make our feelings clear?"

"Huh?" Kyohei was sure he was hearing 'our' and 'us' as Sunako refered to herself. 'She's still in there!'

"However I forgive you." Sunako smiled lifting his head. "I don't hold a grudge, the other Sunako is a different matter."

She kissed him again and Kyohei kept his blue eyes focused on hers. He saw her staring back but she gasped and pulled away.

'Found you!'

The girl stood up and picked up a fried shrimp from the pile trying to hide her flustered actions. She held out the shrimp but Kyohei turned his head, his stomach rumbling in disapproval. He wasn't tied down, Kyohei knew he could leave at anytime but he knew she would only chase after him 'Besides I need to waste time till Oda comes up with a plan.'

The door opened and Kyohei turned hoping for his saviour. However it was only a very happy looking Ranmaru.

"Ah, what is this!" Ranmaru said in a sing-song voice. "At last our sweet maiden and wild boy have come together."

"Leave us alone!" Sunako hissed, her hair flying up and looking like snakes.

Ranmaru stood back but continued undetered. "Sunako-Chan you look so lovely, Kyohei is this your doing?"

"In a way..." The boy hung his head.

"Wonderful, a true romantic meal but where's the champagne Sunako? The strawberries?"

"Ah!" Sunako looked at her banquet and realized they were missing. "I'll go get them now, please wait my love!"

She dashed off and Ranmaru sat on the seat next to Kyohei winking.

"You look better." Kyohei huffed.

"I feel so much better, I had a wonderful date and that oil does such interesting things."

"I thought it only worked when you're with the person you love." Kyohei said.

"Ah well, for me I love every woman so I naturally acted myself in front of any beautiful lady."

"So you're naturally a playboy," Kyohei stated not surprised at all.

"Don't worry Kyohei, we're here to help." Ranmaru whispered. "I just got back from my date and Oda has explained what you've done. I would punish you but it seems you're suffering enough."

"What are we going to do?" Kyohei asked but by then Sunako charged back in bring a large bottle of champagne and a big bowl of strawberries.

"In good time, I think this will be good for your relationship" Ranmaru winked. "Till we work this out, I'll let you love birds be."

Ranmaru waved and Sunako made 'shoo'ing motions with her hand.

"Bye-bye, go, see you..." Sunako said then changed completely as she went back to Kyohei. "Now my sweet, let me pour you a glass of champagne."

Kyohei leaned back watching the door close, Oda, Noi and Yuki were standing in the door and gave him a thumbs up. He dropped his head and cursed them. 'So much for waiting for Oda, guess I have to do this myself.'

He watched the besotted Sunako pour his drink and tried to come up with a plan. If it didn't work he was going to be left with an overly sappy Sunako forever.

'I want my Sunako back!' He thought unaware of the possesive word he was using.

Outside the room the three boys and girl talked about what they were going to do but for now it was a waiting game.

000

Author's Note: Sorry if I lost anyone with my psychology babble, I'm not an expert on the subject but I find it really interesting. I thought Sunako was schizophrenic when I first read her in the comics but the memory lapses and lack of paranoia makes me think otherwise. If anyone has any of their own theories I'd love to hear them.

Thank you again for the reviews, they've been lovely and I didn't expect such a response!

Next chapter: Will the real Sunako please stand up?


	7. Will the real Sunako please stand up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower, Perfect Girl Evolution!

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay the original chapter for this was erased last year by my hard drive becoming corrupted and I had to wipe everything. T_T I had to start from scratch again when it was half way done. Small warning anyone with dirty minds will probably laugh at some scenes and innocent minds won't know, so I'm not going to explain.

Chapter 7

Will the real Sunako please stand up?

The Nakahara mansion was strangely quiet considering the current circumstances. Three boys and one girl held their breath outside the main dining room listening to the murmuring conversation that was inside. They were of course Yuki, Oda, Noi and Ranmaru. All of them were desperately wishing to have a camera to see how Kyohei was coping with a romantic Sunako. They were still trying to form a plan one that would work 100%. For now all they could do was to wait because they had absolutely no idea how the unstable Sunako would now react.

Inside the dining room Kyohei was cursing his house-mates very existence. Why had they left him alone with a psychotic Sunako, one who had basically flipped her personality 180. He felt a tear leak from one of his eyes and tried to shake it off and not let it show. Sunako was pouring the champagne and holding strawberries for him to eat. His stomach cried out in delight and he tried to hide the noise of the growls from his stomach by coughing. Sunako giggled at his efforts.

'My god SHE GIGGLED!' Kyohei thought appalled. 'What kind of monster have I created?'

A very sexy one by the look of it His eyes kept being brought to her cleavage which in the bodice dress made her look very appealing. He cursed his libido as well and was snapped out of his inner war between stomach and libido to have the pursed lips of Sunako near his face.

"You're deep in thought my love," she purred.

"Yeah, well a lot has happened today, still absorbing it all." He answered bluntly.

"I can hear your stomach, why don't you eat?"

"I'm having a protest until the real Sunako returns."

"That's not going to happen; the love potion is still on my body." Sunako laughed. "I know how to make you eat..."

He watched as she grabbed a strawberry and pulled off the green part. She waved it around in front of Kyohei's face.

'She's not going to do Here comes the airplane is she?' Kyohei wondered, 'I'd barf instead of get hungry.'

The strawberry then ended up in the champagne glass, Sunako brought it up the end dripping and took it to her bosom where she lead a silvery trail of champagne, she gasped from the cold sensation.

Kyohei's libido and stomach both rose up in defiance, together food and sexual stimulus and the teenage boy was powerless. His mouth was open before his brain registered what he had done and the wet strawberry was popped in his mouth. He felt incredibly cheap as he swallowed.

"There that wasn't so hard," She said in a soft voice. "Or maybe..." She rubbed his thigh and Kyohei froze. He shakily grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"I know what you're trying to do but it won't work." Kyohei said. "No lady has ever seduced me, I always take action." 'Like running away,' he added in his head.

"Oh so commanding!" Sunako simpered hugging him. "Tell me what you want! I can be your slave!"

"No, no, no, this is PG-13!" Kyohei yelled. "There's no way I would do any of that. Its not allowed!"

Sunako pressed herself against him and sighed disappointed. "If you say so..."

Kyohei could feel his libido weakening, this had never happened to him before. It was true that he had resisted all the attempts from fangirls and even fanboys to seduce him but with Sunako it was different. He could feel his body relaxing and wanting her to seduce him. He ground his teeth forcing his arm to stay still and not embrace her. He was not going to give in! He could feel her body heat; she was so close to him. A trickle of sweat dripped down his cheek and she moved to lick it away. He jerked back and pushed her away.

"You're invading my personal space!"

"But theres a lot more I want to invade, you can even invade me..."

"Thats not going to happen youre creeping me out quit it!" Kyohei moved his chair further away.

"Im not going to quit, not ever." Sunako dipped her head revealing more cleavage, "By the end of today youll be mine."

"As if youre crazy, return the real Sunako!"

"I've told you, Sunako purred. I am Sunako; I've always been here watching you and that strong body of yours." She giggled and a trickle of blood dripped from her nose. She noticed and covered it up with a lace handkerchief.

"Hey you got a nose bleed, is that you Sunako?"

"No I'm fine," Sunako giggled.

Damn, more giggling. Kyohei thought, Just when I thought I saw a glimmer of the original girl I like.

The door opened and Sunako winced looking up at the people that entered as intruders.

"Um...Sorry to interrupt Sunako-Chan." Oda said. "We're a little hungry so I just wonder if we could eat something."

"Wait here, you're not allowed to touch this food it's Kyohei's!"

The girl left quickly, her instinct to help her other house-mates still seemed to be strong.

"Why aren't you in bed with her?" Ranmaru scolded.

Kyohei leant forward over the plates of food ignoring him. "She's said these are all mine! Back off!"

"Isn't it such a romantic feast?" Noi commented. "Kyohei you're so lucky!"

"MINE!" Kyohei said shoving a fried shrimp in his mouth, with the added competition his stomach won. "Just tell me if you've got a plan."

"I do, sleep with her." Ranmaru said quickly before Oda could say anything.

Kyohei almost choked on his shrimp.

"NO! Not that, god knows what Sunako would do when she comes to her senses!" Oda yelled. "Listen, the only way to really help Sunako is to get her two personalities to merge. She needs to accept both sides of herself and become whole again."

Kyohei looked on confused.

"It's a difficult task even for trained psychiatrist, so we need to be careful we don't want her to be permanently damaged by this."

"She already is permanently damaged." Kyohei huffed.

"I've got a theory from listening to you." Oda said, "You're going to have to be more accepting of her advances."

"WHAT!"

"Either that or there's also another..."

"Please I'll do it what is it?" Kyohei pleaded.

"Become more like yourself." Oda stated simply.

"Huh?"

"You know your own character well enough; I'm just saying it would be the perfect antidote to any romantic situation."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Kyohei asked, but before he could get an answer Sunako entered.

She still looked rather cross at being disturbed and glared her death stare at all of the intruders. The 3 boys and girl shuddered under the heated stare as if laser beams had come out of Sunako's eyes. Four plates were placed down in front of them and they stared in disbelief. It was all bread crusts. Deep fried bread crusts but it was still leftovers from Sunako's sandwiches she had made earlier.

"Um..." Ranmaru was trying to say something but he got jabbed in the ribs by Oda.

"Thank you Sunako, we'll eat quickly and leave you to your private time."

Kyohei couldn't help himself and started laughing. "Look at what you got bread crusts!" He chuckled. "Look here, lets see if one matches." He waved his sandwich in front of them.

Sunako turned her stare at Kyohei and the boy caught a glimpse of anger from her. 'There, there was Sunako!' He saw Oda winking at him and it finally clicked.

"I see you wanted some food huh!" Kyohei scoffed completely missing the point. "Tough luck smart boy it's ALL MINE!"

"Let me feed you!" Sunako said in her new girly voice.

"NO, MINE!" Kyohei backed off and munched on his shrimp.

Sunako pouted and looked a little annoyed but she tried laughing it off. "Of course it's yours my sparkling darling."

"Right, mine, mine, mine." The possessive monster that Kyohei could become had emerged. The food was too much for him, he wanted to eat it all. Sunako tried to pass him another shrimp but it was snatched out of her hand.

Kyohei you're being rude to your lover, Ranmaru berated, he had pushed away the bread crusts. Treat her gently like a flower.

"I'm not a flower..." Sunako mumbled and grabbed Kyohei and held him in a neck lock.

"Can't...breathe...!" Kyohei choked and Sunako snapped back.

"No, I'm sorry darling." Sunako said sweetly, the low grumbling voice gone. Sunako will make it better. She pressed his head against her chest and rubbed back and forward.

"Can't....breathe...!" Kyohei repeated.

Oda watched the scene carefully. He was sure Kyohei hadn't understood what he had said or at least misunderstood what he was earlier winking at. Although the way things were naturally progressing it looked like he didn't need to understand at all. Kyohei just needed to be himself; the selfish, demanding, stubborn man that could push Sunako to the edge of her anger.

"Get off me!" Kyohei said and he grabbed the plate of shrimps. "I've had enough of this."

"Wait!" Sunako cried but it was too late, Kyohei had reached his limit. He had to escape, he couldn't take it anymore, and he needed to eat the food without the nauseous feeling of a sweet lovey-dovey Sunako.

He pulled at the table cloth and ran for the window. Sunako gave chase but she was hampered by the long dress. She tripped and gave out a squeal, Kyohei didn't dare look round. He wrapped the tablecloth around him and leapt out the window. The dramatic effect was just like in the movies and Kyohei felt a thrill as he landed. He always wanted to do that, just like an action star. His happiness was brief however as at that time the girl of his nightmares had come.

"My dearest sweet love!" She yelled after him. "Do not run away from this epic love! You cannot escape your destiny."

"Oh yes I can," Kyohei snapped back while he broke into a sprint. "Just watch me!" He jumped over the wall and was gone. Sunako ripped at her dress so she could climb the wall but it was too late. There wasn't even a trail of dust. Kyohei had vanished.

Sunako-chan! The housemates called up to her. She was standing on top of the wall staring from right to left trying to see if she could see a clue as to which way her shining prince went.

"How could he..." Sunako hissed. "I gave him such lovely food, all his favourites...."

"Sunako are you okay?" Oda asked she seemed angry. "It's alright this is how Kyohei is, you know that."

"I changed for him...."

"Oh Sunako-chan!" Noi sobbed, feeling her pain as a fellow girl who would do the same for her love.

"I was super nice, I gave him compliments...." She looked down at her hands. "I even painted my nails and put on make-up."

"You do look charming." Ranmaru assured her.

"Yet it wasn't enough."

"It's just his personality." Oda explained. "Come down Sunako, if you go back to normal we can work out how you can romance this idiot. This isn't the way."

"No it's not." Sunako said flatly.

"Sunako..." Yuki squeaked at her. The way she stood on the wall she seemed to be about to commit suicide.

"It's not enough for me to change, he has to too!" She looked up and there seemed to be fire in her eyes. "He's not going to escape my wrath!"

She flipped down from the wall and broke out into a sprint following Kyohei's trail.

"Is this what you wanted?" Noi asked her boyfriend.

"Um... no, not like that exactly." Oda blushed. "Although now I fear we may need a straight jacket for both Sunako and Kyohei."

Everyone looked at Ranmaru.

He shrugged, "I may have something that would work as restraints."

"Good, go get them, just dont explain to us why you have such things."

Yuki nodded his head, tears in his eyes.

000

Kyohei was running for his life; he knew Sunako wouldnt be far away. It was useless, Oda had asked the impossible. There was no way he could act lovey-dovey with her like that. He wanted the more aloof and less scary Sunako back; the one that didnt care about appearances and treated him like a normal human, most of the time. He jumped over a fence and into the park; he didnt dare look behind him. He could hear the screams as something was charging through the market place. He didnt know the true horror that was behind him.

Sunako was now in such a rage with the runaway would be lover that she had given up chasing in such a dainty fashion. She was the warrior Sunako again, the frilly dress was in shreds and her eyes burned with fury. She only had one goal and that was to destroy the selfish image that was Kyohei. For some reason she had acquired a sword from somewhere and was holding it in the Samurai fashion, it was ready to be drawn at any moment.

"Kyohei Takano, you are my prey!" She roared. Birds scattered from the trees and small children cried out in fear.

The local market people that would usually say hello to their horror girl kept silent and watched her pass.

"What's going on dear?" One of the wives asked in a quiet voice.

"Shh...Horror girl is boyfriend hunting."

"Oh, the handsome guy?"

The tall figure passed the couple her long dark hair flowing behind her.

"Horror girl he went into the park!" The fishmonger called out.

Sunako merely nodded her thanks and broke out into a run.

"Ah to be young and in love!" sighed a middle-aged woman.

Just moments later the three boys and Noi ran arrived and saw the commotion.

"She was here." Oda said as he overheard the murmurs of horror girl and boyfriend hunting.

"How are we going to be able to restrain them?" Yuki asked. It had been bothering him more than trying not to think of Ranmaru's hobbies.

"We'll have to wait for an opening." Oda said.

"I'm not fighting," Ranmaru huffed. "This face of mine must be kept perfect for my ladies".

"But we can't fight them anyway; Sunako and Takano-Kun are the best fighters." Noi added.

"Let's worry about that till we find them, if they're still alive." Oda said. "Sunako was furious. I've never seen her as angry as this before."

0000

In the large park Kyohei was, for not the first time in his life, hiding from a furious and love crazed girl. He never imagined Sunako would change like that. There was no way she was the same person. He shifted his position in the tree and looked down. It had gone silent. The chatter of people who had been watching him climb trees with some amusement had gone away and lost interest. He had hidden his face with a stolen cap.

He was sure that if she did find him he would be either, a: dead or b: raped there was also the awful extra of c: both dead and raped. He shuddered at the thought; if he was going to die he wanted to at least do it with the person he loved. But he never wanted that person to be out of their mind and having some split personality issue. The worst thing was Kyohei knew it was his fault. He wanted to use the potion to bring out a more romantic Sunako. He wanted Sunako to admit to being in love with him. He didnt want to have to do the horribly embarrassing thing of confessing to anyone.

In the distance a baby cried and in Kyoheis imagination he thought he could see dark clouds swirling. He held his breath and tried not to make any of the leaves rustle. The breeze blew through the trees and there was a magical whoosh noise breaking the silence. All the people had left the area and even the animals by the sound of it. There was only the wind and the very small breaths from Kyohei. His heart beat increased and he cursed himself for having such a loud heart.

BA-DUMP!

He heard footsteps that silently stepped on the grass, they were hunters footsteps careful and avoiding any twigs or leaves.

BA-DUMP!

The sound of something metal made him wince. 'God she has a weapon.'

BA-DUMP!

There was a loud swooshing noise and the tree he was hiding in suddenly began to fall down. He glanced down and saw Sunako with a large sword unsheathed and a clean slice through the trunk of the tree. 'Holy *%!! She cut down the tree!' He jumped and rolled with the fall his hand came up grabbing her hand with the weapon.

"Would this be the wrong time to say, Sorry?"

She kicked him down giving a violent answer.

"Okay thats a no then." Kyohei coughed. He swung a low kick to knock her off balance it worked but she quickly recovered and had him pinned down.

"ITS YOUR FAULT! I TRIED EVERYTHING!!"

"You know there is a saying of trying too hard." Kyohei grunted and pushed her off. He ran towards the fountain. Usually this place was filled with people laughing and playing but it was empty. He could see the left over stuff of people that had run away. He spun round and kicked the sword out of Sunakos hand with a round house kick as she lunged to attack. This didnt stop Sunakos lunge and she pushed him down again. For a few minutes they wrestled on the floor, each one trying out a different choke hold. Kyohei coughed, Sunako stank of the perfume oil. Then he had an idea, one of his own, this had to work.

Sunako elbowed his gut and he coughed some more. He stamped down on her foot making her wince and loosen her grip.

"That was cheap!" Sunako cried as she tried to counter but it was too late, Kyohei had her upside down. She gasped in amazement as she was flung backwards straight into the pool.

"Alright, I always wanted to do that!" Kyohei yelled happily as he heard the satisfying splash. "A perfect Gutwrench suplex!!" He started to laugh; the oil should be washing off Sunakos body now. He had won!

His victory was short-lived. A bedraggled Sunako emerged from the water like an evil sea witch; her cold wet hands grabbed the handsome man and pulled him down with her. A high pitch scream accompanied this but it didnt come from Kyohei. A very frightened Yuki had arrived with the others to see such a horrific scene.

"Now's our chance!" Oda said.

In the water Kyoheis vision was blurred but he saw the dark hair of Sunako swirling around like it had a mind of its own. He pulled her up so she wouldnt drown and they both gasped for air. Somehow his shirt had loosened and he was almost bare-chested holding onto the girl of both his dreams and nightmares.

"Is that you now Sunako?" He asked.

Her eyes fluttered open and for a minute he wondered if she was back to being romantic. His answer was very quick. A large blood spurt came from Sunakos nose and he hugged her tight. This made the nose bleed worse and for a moment the fountain had turned into a red shower of water and blood. If she hadnt been in the middle he was sure Sunako would have appreciated it. However she just wanted to get away.

"Too close, leave me alone!"

This only made Kyohei hug her tighter. Her struggles and bleeding were what he wanted. He made a vow that moment; he was never going to change her again

His joy was short lived, a sharp metal clunk noise made him look up. Oda, Ranmaru and Noi were surrounding the pair. He looked at his wrist were he felt some discomfort. A pair of large fluffy pink handcuffs now attached him to Sunako.

WHAT!? Kyohei yelled.

Sunako struggled and fainted from the shock; she was too close to Kyohei and had lost too much blood.

The other three looked smugly down at them. You're staying like that till you work out your relationship.

The words that came out of Kyohei's mouth after that were not suitable for younger readers.

0000

Authors Note: More apologies, this time its for another cliff hanger and resorting to a clich of handcuffs.

Oh and for the people that are asking, Im keeping Takenaga Oda as Oda as thats easier to type and in the translations I read hes referred to Oda more. (Only Takenaga by Noi, so its especially for her.)

Also an extra not for ffnet. For some reason my format has not recognised a lot of my quote marks and other small things. I may need to revise this a few times. But seeing as there was such a horrible long delay I hope you'll forgive me if I've missed any punctuation marks.


End file.
